Vampire Academy  DPOV
by Totally Oblivious
Summary: The first Vampire Academy book written in the perspective of Dimitri, including his own thoughts and feelings on various situations occurring in the book. Will include actual dialogue from the book as well as long chapters and weekly chapter updates.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: 

Hey! So I thought I'd give my own attempt at writing Vampire Academy in Dimitri's POV [: I figured he's have more thoughts on situations - since he seems to think everything through - and often when I'm reading the book I think "hmm, I wonder what he'd think during this part…" so, I decided to try my hand at writing it xD Hope you enjoy this as I enjoy writing it [;

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

I live in a world where all my life, I was taught that my life would always come second to another's - a Moroi to be exact. Moroi were what everyone else in the world would call Vampires, men and women who lived off the blood of Humans and sometimes Dhampir's, like me. We were trained to protect the Moroi, as our blood was a mix of both theirs and Humans, giving us superior strength and reflexes. It was our duty to protect them, and I had trained all my life as a Guardian to do just that.

But I can't say that when they asked me to take the position as a Guardian at the amazing St Vladimir's Academy - a school that trained both Dhampir's and Moroi - that my job would involve trekking all across Northern America looking for two teenage runaways. In fact, that was the last thing I thought I'd end up doing, yet here I was sat in a huge black SUB with four other Guardians, making our way down the dark roads that would lead to the two missing girls.

After landing at Portland International Airport it was just a simple matter of driving to the Address the girl's were currently listed at - under fake names, of course. It had taken us months to track them using the Princess's credit card details, most of which the transactions were taken out from all over Oregon. The sheer size of the city made it almost impossible for us to get a baring on where they were staying, but eventually they had slipped up, using the Princess's card to pay for a blouse in a store just round the corner to where they were staying. It had taken us just days to track them down from that address to their flat.

Now, here we was pulling up at the top of the street and switching the engine off. We had received words from our spy that the girls were currently inside their rented flat, probably settlings down for the night. They had apparently been running on a regular human schedule, meaning they slept through the night and was awake throughout the day, something which normal Moroi and Dhampir's avoided. Though both Moroi and Dhampir's could go out in the daytime, the sunlight still effected Moroi, making them slightly weaker. Because of this, we tended to live on a night schedule, sleeping through the day.

Stepping out of the SUB we all spread out across the street, the second car pulling up and emptying as well. There was at least 9 or 10 of us, more than enough to make sure the girls made it back to the school safely. Night time was the most dangerous time for Moroi after all. Once we had all taken our positions, we waited for the signal which I would give. Being younger, it was my duty to get closest to the flat, that way if I was seen then I would blend in with the other college students who lived in this area. I was currently standing in the shadows of their front yard, scouting the windows of the building looking for the girls room. On Window ledge of one of the rooms was a pet cat, it's hackles of it's fur raised as it sensed me out in the garden. Cats hated Dhampir's. I eyed it warily before the silence of the otherwise quiet yard was interrupted. My Guardian senses immediately stepped up as I stepped forwards still in the shadows, trying to find the source of the yelp. Looking closer into the room with the frightened cat I saw the problem.

A blond girl was leaning over a dark haired girl, her face buried in her neck. To anyone else looking, it would probably look like they were embracing, but for somebody like myself who had seen many Moroi feedings, it was obvious what was going on and who I was looking at. The two runaway girls. Just as soon as I had assessed who they was the blond girl who I now knew as the Moroi Princess pulled away and left the room.

The dark haired girl sat there for a moment before turning her head in the direction of the window, and for a moment I thought she had seen me in the shadows until I saw her expression. She was grinning, her mouth moving as though she was speaking the sound just a mumble to my sensitive hearing. I watched her closely, suddenly interested in the young Dhampir girl. She must have been aware what the name was given to Dhampir's who gave Moroi their blood, and it wasn't pleasant, yet there she was, risking getting a reputation as a blood whore to keep the Princess alive. That was dedication, and for that I admired her.

As I watched her I was aware that the girl was now trying to sit up, her face now in a mask of concentration as she stood up, swaying slightly as she did so. Hesitantly I stepped forwards again, concerned for the girl I had never met. It was obvious she was suffering from bloodless. Careful she made her way over to the windowsill next to the cat, her eyed her as he scooted away slightly, his eyes still on me.

I eyed it back before returning my gaze back to the Dhampir. She was leaning out of the window slightly, her eyes scanning the dark street for signs of life I knew she wouldn't see, though I still looked about. The rest of the Guardians and I were holding perfectly still, blending into the darkness. I turned my gaze back up to the girl, wondering what she planned to do next.

Until I noticed her eyes were on me.

I had been spotted.

She jerked back from the window and I watched her warily. She seemed frozen, staring at me as I stared back at her, wondering what her next move was while my hand flicked up, giving the others my signal that the girl's were aware of us. To my right Stan moved closer, his face deadly serious. Without looking at him directly I saw him nod, the signal that the house and street were now secured. It was now or never, and now that the Dhampir girl knew we was here, it was just a matter of time before they made their move. Keeping my eyes still locked on the girl high above me in the second story window, I began to slowly back away into the shadows as Stan approached me, the Dhampir girl herself backing away from the window and out of my sight.

"**We've got them surrounded. What now, Belikov?" **I glanced back at the flat, suddenly wary.

"We follow them, of course. Give it a few minuets and they'll make a run for it. Make sure at last two others follow them on their trail. I'll stand further up the street and wait up their in case they make a break for a vehicle." Stan shook his head, his eyes darting to the front door of the flat every now and then. He was obviously nervous about this whole thing, and I wondered if this was his first Academy assignment like my own.

"**No, they don't know how to drive."** He protested. Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"**Doesn't mean it's not a possibility." **With that I nodded to my fellow Guardian and took off down the street, nodding to the other hidden Guardians as I went, each stationed at every possible bend and alley way on the street, though that itself appeared clear - making it the perfect trail for us to lead the girls down. I ran towards the end, hiding myself just out of sight in anther flats garden. Then I waited. It seemed only minuets later when I heard the sound of feet pounding on the pavement, of gasping breathes and more sounds of running feet.

It seems the Guardians had herded the two girls down here, so I suppose it was my honour of doing the actual catching. Peeking out from around my hiding spot I could see the girls running down the roads, the frail Moroi supporting the tired looking Dhampir, who seemed to just have control of her balance. I shook my head, feeling sympathetic to the Dhampir girl. Taking in a deep breath, I strode confidently into to the road putting myself directly in front of the fleeing girls who stopped when they caught sight of me. I watched as the Dhampir pulled the Moroi behind her, both of them breathing heavily.

Scanning my eyes over the Moroi Princess, I remembered what they had told me at the Academy. She was to be my official charge, at least until she reached of age to request otherwise. She was - I was told - the last of the line of Dragomir's, just one of the 12 leading Moroi royal families. Being the last made her extremely rare, thus giving her an appointed guardian at such a young age. Her name was Vasilissa, though I intended to refer to her as Princess unless she instructed otherwise.

Her hair was an extremely fair blond, almost as fair as her pale skin. In contrast, the green of her eyes seemed slightly shocking, their colour as bright as emeralds. Though she was dressed in what looked like cheaply bought clothing, something about the air and presence around her made the look still passable, her long slender body alike many other Moroi females.

Now my attention turned to the young female Dhampir, who seemed to be examining me herself. I suppressed a smile, finding the idea of a young, untrained guardian such as herself eyeing me up as though she intended to fight me off. Even in the state she was in I doubted she could manage it. Still, I kept my opinions to myself and instead stood still under her scrutiny, taking in her features as I did.

Her hair appeared black in the dark lighting, with eyes of a similar shade. Though I was sure she was American, something about her features suggested otherwise. Her skin was tanned, though not artificially, her features almost exotic. Though she too was wearing cheap clothing, the shape of her body still seemed to make the assemble appear almost sensual.

I was pulled out of my own examination of the girl by the arrival of other Guardians, though I was aware some of them were still holding back, probably keeping look out for any other threats. The group that had come to join me in capturing the girls surrounded them, spreading out to cover an possibilities of the girls making another run for it. Though I tried to keep my expression as clear and unreadable as possible, I was still suppressed at the Dhampir's next moves as she pulled the Princess further behind her, apparently away from me, her eyes narrowing at me.

**"Leave her alone, don't touch her." **I suppressed my shock and still kept up my Guardian position, trying to ignore the strange feeling in my stomach as I stood face to face with the defiant Dhampir girl. Now wasn't the time for fighting, and I was suddenly feeling wary of the girl attempting to fight us off. She was in no physical state to be doing any fighting. Lifting both my hands in the air, I attempted to make my body language as none threatening as possible, my palms turned towards her in the International signal of surrender. Taking a step closer, I prepared myself to reason with the Dhampir who seemed slightly frenzied.

But then she attacked.

At first I took her moving towards me as a signal of her own surrender, until I recognised the move as a basic Guardian maneuver. Quickly I moved myself, taking a different basic stance and knocked the girl back, simply meaning to move her away from me. It was meant as a warning, and though I intended to step back and reason with the girl, I was aware that her body hadn't reacted to the move as I intended her too.

Instead of stumbling back a few steps, she instead fell back, twisted at a strange angel as though she had been pushed on her side. Instantly I reacted, reaching out and caught hold of her arm, pulling her back up into a standing position, keeping hold of her to make sure she had regained her balance. When she had finally found her footing, I stood up straight to release her, my eyes moving to her face to ask if she was okay, and that's when I saw the blood.

At first I was confused at the sight of the red stain across her neck until I remembered what she had done for the Princess earlier, the blood then taking on a different meaning. Her hand suddenly moved up to her neck, coving the wound before pulling away now moist with her blood. My eyes shot up to meet her's, curious by her reaction just as she shook her head causing her thick dark hair to cover up her neck. I watched the movement, suddenly wondering just how long these feedings had been going on. I met her eyes again curious this time, then was surprised by her expression. I released her arm quickly, stepping back from her slightly as she herself backed up towards the Princess.

I eyed her closely now, watching every movement she made in case she tried another foolish attack, and from her expression I could tell she was considering it. Quietly, the Princess moved forwards, placing her hand on the Dhampir girls arm and spoke to her quietly, her voice calm.

"**Rose, don't." **Rose… so that was her name. I looked between them, from the Princess to the Dhampir - to Rose - trying to assess the situation. Rose still seemed keyed up, her eyes still locked on my own before she finally relaxed. Aware that she had finally decided to back down, I once again stepped forwards, my eyes on the Princess now seeing her as the one in charge of the situation. She eyes me back carefully, just like Rose. Remembering my manners around Royals, I quickly bowed my head, giving her the Dhampir sign of respect before I spoke to the pair for the first time, again trying to keep my expression as controlled as possible.

**"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess." **

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: 

Hope you liked it [: Told you it would be a lot longer, I have a feeling that Dimitri would think things over and see more around him than Rose would ^_^ Still, it was pretty cool to write about their first meeting from his POV! Reviews would be awesome, let me know what you think :D x x


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: 

Aw man [: Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad you all like it :D And thanks to all those who added this to their fave stories / subscriptions lists as well :D Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_"**Rose, don't." **_

_Rose… so that was her name. I looked between them, from the Princess to the Dhampir - to Rose - trying to assess the situation. Rose still seemed keyed up, her eyes still locked on my own before she finally relaxed. Aware that she had finally decided to back down, I once again stepped forwards, my eyes on the Princess now seeing her as the one in charge of the situation. She eyes me back carefully, just like Rose. Remembering my manners around Royals, I quickly bowed my head, giving her the Dhampir sign of respect before I spoke to the pair for the first time, again trying to keep my expression as controlled as possible._

_**"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess." **_

_**

* * *

**_

I wasn't sure what to expect after the girls had safely been expected to the cars, but I was prepared for more commotion from Rose. I sat between the two girls in the back of one of the SUB's, making sure that they had no chance to talk to each other, but still I felt as though they were playing me. As secretive as I could I began to sneak glances at the two, inspecting each incline of Rose's head, each nod and even some eye rolls. My conclusion when we had reached the jet was that either the young girl was crazy and possibly hearing voices in her head, or she was actually hearing a voice in her head. Again my eyes darted to the Princess, who had remained still the whole journey, her eyebrows frowned in concentration.

After we had reached the airport, it took just 5 minuets for them to collaborate and the whispering to begin. It was clear from Rose's body language that she was up to something, her eyes darting about at the exits of the airport and even to the jet itself, her mouth moving quickly as she plotted something with the Princess, who looked slightly worried. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the pair, suddenly feeling like their babysitter. Definitely not in my job description. If I wanted to watch over teenage girls I'd have stayed back in Russia.

With a sigh, I stepped closer to one of the other Guardians standing around the girls -Daniel, I think it was.

"Don't let them talk to each other. Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan". I shot Rose a look, and sure enough she was giving me her seemingly usual attitude before stomping off towards the back of the plane, followed closely by Daniel. I watched her with slight amusement, curious to how she could seriously be planning an escape when we had already captured her. I directed the Princess to sit in the window seat in a row at the front of the plane, happy when she did so without the attitude. She simply sat there in silence, staring out of the window glumly whilst I took my seat next to her, the other Guardians spreading out across the other seats. It didn't take long for the pilots to get us up in the air.

The silence of the plane was a little uncomfortable, even for me. I was used to sitting in silence for long periods of time, but this seemed a little much. The young Royal seemed to be getting more and more tense the longer we was in the air, her own fear making me feel uncomfortable. Was it wrong for us to bring them back? I shook the thought from my head briskly. Of course it wasn't, I was doing my job and that's all I needed to worry about.

Glancing around me I looked for some sort of distraction, suddenly wanting something to do with my time. Spotting one of those travel safety guides in the seat in front me, I casually leaned forwards to retrieve it, though I could probably recite the whole thing by heart anyway. Pulling out the little laminated piece of paper, I settled back into my seat, my eyes scanning of the page whilst my mind thought back over the girls capture. It had all gone along smoothly and I was sure the other guardians would agree. But there was something about the whole event that I could seem to forget, the defiance in Rose's eyes as she stood against me, preparing to fight me - and the other guardians - off though it was obvious she was in no state to do so.

The others back at the Academy had called the girl many things. Rude, disrespectful and most of all stupid for taking the Princess from the safety of the wards like she had, but it was obvious that from meeting her myself that she was strong, brave and loyal to the Princess, and I had to respect her for that, though I doubted anyone else would.

Standing up from my seat next to the Princess, I made my way to the back of the plane, the sudden urge to learn more about the girl before she was probably expelled from the Academy proving to much. Daniel, seeing me approach rose from his own seat to go sit next to the Princess, probably seeing it as a trade off. I nodded to him as he passed me, sliding into his seat next to Rose who had her head turned towards me. Again I suppressed a smile, wondering where the hostility towards me had come from. I cleared my expression, making sure no humour was present on my face before I spoke, wondering how to word this properly without sounding condescending.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I didn't expect an answer really, but still I waited for one, which I never got. Instead I pressed on. "Doing that…protecting her like that - it was very brave." From her expression I could tell she was surprised, though she had still to turn towards me. Quickly I began to backtrack, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

I watched her closely, again not really expecting an answer though feeling really curious. Atlast she looked my way, her deep brown eyes staring at me as calmly as I was looking at her. Her hand rose, brushing the hair from her face, me own breath catching in my throat as she did so. This close, it was easier to see her features more clearly, see how deep her eyes were, how beautiful she was. I help my breath, waiting for her answer.

"Because I'm her guardian." Her head turned back to the window, once again snubbing me. I opened my mouth to remind her that until she graduated - if she even graduated - she wasn't her official guardian. But I couldn't bring the words to my lips. Instead I rose from my seat, exhaling as I walked down the rows to my own seat.

That was definitely not what I had expected.

I knew they were both young - they had told me the Princess was seventeen, so I assumed Rose was the same age - but girl's of 17 didn't usually have awareness as Rose did. Guardians her own age were still immature, not really understanding the pressure they would be on later on in life to protect their Moroi, but Rose did understand, and knew her duty and I was caught off guard by the young Dhampir. Next to me I was aware of the Princess looking at me curiously, and instantly I set my face in it's usual expressionless calm. The plane was fast approaching the Academy, and I needed to get my thoughts cleared of Rose.

When we landed there was two more SUB's waiting for us, which we instantly climbed into. The journey to the Academy itself was uneventful, though I was aware of the girls looking about them glumly. Clearly they weren't pleased to be going back. We entered the Acaedmy with ease, and instantly I began to relax slightly. There was no way they could get away now, and soon I would be free of these two girl's, but mostly Rose. Something about our conversation still had be unnerved, and I was feeling a little uncomfortable being so close to her in the car.

When we reached the front of the school we each stepped out of the cars, splitting up as we did so. Now we was safely back in the school there was no need for as many Gardians, and instantly I stepped next to the Princess, flanking her size. Daniel, taking my lead took his place next to the Rose as the others walked off to their regular stations. Me and the Princess took the lead, my stride brisk as I began to lead the way towards the commons.

It was a little unfair of me, really, to bring them this way, but I was a little eager to see how Rose would act, if she would retain her usual attitude in the presence of her own peers. I felt a little smug as we walked at the thought, wondering idly how she could react when the girl in question ran up to walk at my side. Immediately I began to tense up, unsure of what she would want.

**"Hey, Comrade." **I kept walking, unwilling to look at her. Comrade? Well, there was her attitude, it seemed being back in the school and faced with the punishments they were about to receive couldn't even make her drop it. I repressed an eye roll.

**"You want to talk now?" **I was trying to keep my tone calm and composed, though I suddenly felt weary. This girl tired me to no end though I still wasn't sure why I felt so uneasy around her. I was just eager to get my job done with and return to my usual life here at the Academy without the strange influence this girl had one me.

**"Are you taking us to Kirova?" **I almost sighed.

**"Headmistress Kirova," **I corrected her, feeling once again like a babysitter, or even a parent. The sudden thought of me being this girls father had me almost shuddering in disgust, and once again I was shocked by own reactions to her. I quickened my pace slightly now seeing the door to the commons and eager to reach the Headmistress's office and be free form my charges.

**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-"** Her words cut off and I worked on keeping my expression blank, though I was fighting the urge to smile. She had at last noticed the way we was heading, and as I pushed the doors to the commons open, stepping into the wide open room filled with tables with both Moroi and Novice Dhampir's alike sat at them, all chatting to one another and enjoying their breakfast, I was once again feeling rather smug.

This was my own little lesson to them both.

* * *

Authors Note: 

:D I had to split the chapter because it was getting ridiculously long! But have no fear! I have it written and will update in just two seconds after this one [: Hope you like it, and please review xx


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: 

Here's the second part to chapter 2 since it was so long!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

**_"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-" _**

_Her words cut off and I worked on keeping my expression blank, though I was fighting the urge to smile. She had at last noticed the way we was heading, and as I pushed the doors to the commons open, stepping into the wide open room filled with tables with both Moroi and Novice Dhampir's alike sat at them, all chatting to one another and enjoying their breakfast, I was once again feeling rather smug. _

_This was my own little lesson to them both. _

* * *

I kept my eyes forwards as we walked, though from the sudden silence of the room I knew they had all noticed our entrance, and who we was with. We quickly walked through and headed towards the headmistress's office, my body relaxing as we entered. Kirova sat behind her usual desk, her expression grim as she took the four of us in as we entered, though I only glanced at her for a second. It was the man sat by her desk that my eyes locked onto, an elderly Moroi who I instantly recognised.

Prince Victor Dashkov, the sickly Moroi who had been here to visit his daughter before I had left to chase these two girls down. Instantly I felt the pity for him flare up, though I made sure to keep it off my face. I was a professional, after all. Instead I kept my eyes fixed on the far wall, going through our journey in my head again as she girls greeted Victor and Kirova began her grilling. I tried to look as though I was listening, though really I wasn't. There was something about the two girls that I couldn't work out, and again I was reminded of the car ride, of the strange nods and shakes of her head Rose had been giving to seemingly nobody in particular. Then there was the strange way I sometimes saw Rose look at Lissa, as if she had known she was feeling frightened or upset and then tried to comfort her.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud shout at the sound of a chair scraping backwards. I flinched at the sudden noise, suddenly taking in the situation. Rose was mad. I watched her cautiously.

**"I did do my duty! I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you-" **Her arms swept around the room at all of us, sending a jolt of anger myself at her. **"-could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."** I stared at her shocked. Was she honestly implying that we - skilled guardians with years of training behind us - were unable to protect the Dragomir Princess, whereas she, a barely trained Novice could do better? I scowled, suddenly regretting my earlier thoughts. Maybe she wasn't so mature.

**"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" **I gave Kirova a look as Rose quickly quietended down, suddenly suspicious at her behaviour. Where had her earlier anger gone? My eyes darted back to the Princess, aware of how calmly she still sat there, staring at Rose almost sadly.

Again my suspicions about the two sparked.

**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left - aside from the novelty of it, no doubt - was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance"**

**"No, that's not-"**

**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible" **

Then I felt my own jaw drop. Was Kirova really planning to expel her? I shot Alberta a look, surprised to see her looking grim but in no way shocked. I turned my attention back to Rose and the Princess, still keeping quiet though I was dying to speak up.

**"I… what?" **For the first time this evening the Princess seemed to speak up, her own disbelief showing.

**"You can't do that! She's my guardian?"** Again I was shocked at how easily the two of them referred to Rose as her Guardian, as though the matter was already decided.

**"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice." **My exact thoughts from earlier, and I was grateful for Kirova for finally clarifying it to the girls, though it seemed to mean little, the Princess still trying to argue her point whilst Rose stood calmly for a change, probably in shock. My eyes still remained on the Princess.

**"But my parents-"**

**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." **Then she finally snapped out of her silence. I glanced towards Rose as she finally piped up, seeming to take over form the Princess who had gone silent.

**"Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?" **My eyes winded at the hate in her voice. **"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."** I flinched at the word 'blood whore'. The situation seemed to be taking a downwards spiral, my eyes now flickering to Alberta who looked back at me with the same disbelief. Kirova finally spoke up.

**"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line." **I could see Rose open her mouth, probably to continue hre earlier shouting and immediately I made my decision. I opened my mouth this time without hesitating, deciding to voice my theory.

**"They have a bond." **My eyes locked onto Rose, though everybody had turned towards me. I was aware of that her eyes had widened, and instantly my theory was confirmed. She knew I knew. I continued confidently, my eyes still locked on Rose's. **"Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" **I felt her eyes boring into me in shock.

**"No… that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."** I kept my expression as calm as my voice as I carried on with my theory.

**"It's obvious, I suspected as soon as I started watching them." **Instantly Rose turned her eyes away from me, my own gaze now lifting to Kirova's. She was staring between the girls as though she was looking for some physical link. The room was silent for a while, the two girls looking uncomfortable as the rest of us watched them.

**"That is a gift," **Prince Dashkov finally spoke up from his corner, his eyes sparking as he looked between the two girls. **"A rare and wonderful thing." **I nodded, agreeing with the Prince.

**"The best guardians always had that bond, In the stories." **I glanced up at Kirova knowingly, though she hardly seemed to be agreeing with the assesment. She seemed angry, knowing where I was heading with this. She was smart.

**"Stories that are centuries old! Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?" **I shrugged, feigning indifference. I had only been here a few months, but they had told me about the girls past exploits.

**"She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential…" **

**"Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" **I closed my mouth at her outburst, suddenly forgetting where I had been going with my argument. Was I seriously trying to defend this girl? I stared back at her coldly as Kirova answered her, my own expression probably giving away my own feelings. She shot my look as if to say 'I told you so' and I resisted scowling.

**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now, her sanctioned guardian." **I noticed she had made the distiction clear. I turned my eyes back to Rose, suddenly feeling smug again. Her own eyes bore into mine, clearly not impressed.

**"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" **Again I felt a shock of disbelief. Was this girl seriously starting on me when I was the one trying to keep her here? I stared back at her, suddenly reading a different emotion in her eyes. She looked almost guilty. Instantly I began to wonder about her words. Was she only saying things out of anger? I turned to see the shocked look of the Princess and my thought was confirmed. It was clear Rose wasn't normally this harsh. Instantly I began to feel my own feelings build up. She was just desperate to stay, lashing out at me - the one who had brought her back. She had every right to be mad at me.

**"You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian." **I turned to face Kirova, suddenly feeling my own fighting sprit return.

**"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." **I made sure to keep my eyes away from Rose, instead keeping my expression calmly on Kirova, who's own resolve seemed to be slipping.

**"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers." **I shook my head, ready to argue her point when Rose piped up to deny that statement. Ignored her.

**"Then give her extra training sessions," **I suggested, noticing the expression on Kirova's face change. She was obviously running out of ideas, and she knew I had her cornered here. Then I saw a spark in her eyes. She obviously had a plan.

**"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?" **I faltered and I saw the look in her eyes shift to something else. She knew she had me there. There was no way I could train Rose, no way I could be alone with her. I remembered the awkwardness I had felt in the car, the strange feelings I got whenever I looked at her. No, there was no way I could be alone with her.

**"Well, that's not what I…" **I shook my head, trying to think of the right words. Kirova crossed her hands, her face smug, sensing my hesitation.

**"Yes. That's what I thought." **I frowned, trying to think of a solution that didn't involve me alone with the girl. My flickered towards the girls in question, trying to think of a plan that would benefit everyone. Lissa looked back at me, her expression hopeful. I looked away, feeling a strange pull as I looked into her eyes. At that moment my eyes met Rose's, filed with hope and determination. I stared back, feeling my own resolve crumble. How could this girl have such an effect one me?

**"Yes, I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." **I finally met Kirova's eyes, aware that once again her anger had returned. It was obvious she had been counting on me not agreeing to do the extra practices, and now she was feeling desperate.

**"And then what?" She demanded, now feeling cornered. "She goes unpunished?" **I shook my head, refusing to meet the girl in questions eyes again, afraid of the hold she seemed to have over me. She did need to be punished.

**"Find some other way to punish her, Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." **My mind turned to my sisters in Russia, how they lived their lives at home waiting to be Housewives. I had never wanted that, but it was their choice, or so they said. I knew they were just doing what they thought was expected of them, and It saddened me. I didn't want to see Rose go through that, too. Kirova stared me down angrily. She wasn't happy about this. I knew a few more pushes and she would crack. Instead, the frail voice of Prince Dashkov spoke up.

**"I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent**." I stared at Kirova, knowing that she had been won over. She turned her face towards the window, deep in thought looking out towards the darkness of the school grounds. I knew she was thinking of a suitable punishment, and as she turned back around to the girls, the Princess finally spoke up.

**"Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." **I felt my own heartstrings pull at her words. I stared at Kirova expectantly just as she sighed in defeat.

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." I almost flinched as she suddenly turned towards me, knowing as I did what was coming. I held still as she spoke.

**"Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of lineonce, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have-beforeand after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."**

I felt suddenly triumphant, pleased that everything had all worked out, at least until Rose began to a laugh bitterly. Instantly I turned to give her a disapproving look.

**"Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart? Afraid we'll run away again?" **Obviously, Rose was unable to keep her attitude in check, even In such situations that risked her staying here at the Academy. Kirova seemed suddenly tired.

**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." **Rose opened her mouth to argue once again when she suddenly met my eyes. I stared back, trying to tell her to back down, that she didn't need to argue anymore. Instantly she turned away from me and too the floor, sighing herself in defeat.

**"Fine. I accept." **I smiled, happy at last to see her backing down before frowning at the sudden memory.

I was the one who would be teaching her disipline. I was the one to teach her respect and to catch her up to her peers.

Suddenly, my idea to keep her in this school didn't seem so great.

* * *

Authors Note: 

:D Here's the other half! Should add more chapters later on in the week, got to update my other VA story now xD x


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: 

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter, anyway [: I'm glad you all like the story so far, I was nervous I wouldn't do Dimitri justice xD

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_Rose opened her mouth to argue once again when she suddenly met my eyes. I stared back, trying to tell her to back down, that she didn't need to argue anymore. Instantly she turned away from me and too the floor, sighing herself in defeat. _

_**"Fine. I accept." **__I smiled, happy at last to see her backing down before frowning at the sudden memory._

_I was the one who would be teaching her discipline. I was the one to teach her respect and to catch her up to her peers._

_Suddenly, my idea to keep her in this school didn't seem so great._

_

* * *

_

After Kirova wrapped up the meeting, sending their girls their separate ways, one to the feeders for breakfast and the other to the councilors office, I hovered in the office, suddenly feeling nervous. I had still to receive my hours this week, since I had been gone tracking the girls. Now that I was back at the Academy, it was time for me to step back into the usual routine of guarding the ground with the now additional job of teaching Rose some discipline. Joy. Alberta was also behind me, clearly waiting for her own orders.

"**Petrov, would you mind waiting outside the guidance councilors office for Rose? Just make sure she actually goes to her lesson, please." **Alberta nodded, throwing me a confused look before leaving the room. She probably thought I was waiting behind to complain about my extra hours. If only it was that easy. Kirova, on the other hand, knew exactly why I was still here.

"**I suppose you're here for your hours Belikov?" **I nodded my head, watching as she rummaged through a stack of papers in her desk draw. After just a couple of seconds she pulled out the crisp piece of paper with a flourish, examining it carefuly.

"**Some changes will need to be made now, to fit in Miss Hathaway's training…" **Again I nodded, cringing inwardly at the thought of the hours I would have to spend with the girl, alone. I remained silent whilst Kirova worked over my timetable, crossing out times here and there. Eventually she passed me it back. I didn't even glance at it.

"**Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me." **She waved her hand impatiently now looking over more timetables. It was obvious she was fitting in my lost hours somewhere else and I envied the Guardian who worked my shifts whilst I trained Rose. Stepping out into the hall I finally glanced at my timetable. It seemed she had scheduled Morning and Evening training hours for Rose, along with my usual hours of work. With a sigh, I glanced up at the hallway, suddenly noticing Alberta leaning against the wall outside the Guidance councilors office. It seemed we were both taking the next shift.

"**Dimitri! Received your timetable?" **I nodded, passing over the paper which I now had memorised. She nodded, then suddenly grinned.

"**Seems we've both got Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques class next to sit in. Lucky for us Rose has too. Fancy escorting her to her lesson with me? Seems Kirova wants us keeping a close eye on her." **I laughed, leaning against the opposite wall to the door, facing Alberta.

"**Doesn't surprise me really. In all my years, I've never seen a novice quite like that one…"** Alberta laughed, nodding her head in agreement, her short pixie like graying hair bobbing slightly.

"**I don't think anyone has. She takes after her mother completely." **Her mother? Suddenly I began piecing the puzzle together. Rose _Hathaway_… Doesn't see much of her mother, who's currently in Nepal? Suddenly it hit me, my mouth hanging open in shock. Alberta laughed again, reading my expression.

"**Janine Hathaway is her mother?" **I demanded, nodded, amusement clear in her expression. I whistled low, not quite knowing what to say to that.

"**Shocking, I know. Who'd have thought? But it's true, though they both keep pretty quiet about it. I didn't even know until Kirova told me when she first vanished. I had to give the news to Janine, you know. She seemed pretty worried, and she's been calling every night for the past two years demanding an update on the situation. They don't have the best relationship I hear, still, she'll be relieved to know Rose is back. I suppose I best call her tonight…"**

I had heard of Janine Hathaway - I doubted there wasn't a guardian who hadn't. She had made quite a reputation for herself with the amount of Strigoi she had taken down, especially being as small as she was. Suddenly I knew where Rose got her bad-ass attitude from, though she hardly had her mothers rep to support it.

As if to confirm my thoughts, Rose suddenly burst out of the councilors doors, her expression darkening as she took us both in, escorting her to lesson. She strolled down the hallway as though she didn't know we was there, and I desperately tried to keep my eyes from her swaying form. We both followed her professionally, neither one of us speaking or acknowledging her.

Once we had reached the gym, Alberta took her position along the wall whilst I followed Rose, glancing around at the students looking for some sort of teacher to present her too, and quite possibly secretly warn him or her about this novice's attitude. Instead I just saw a group of Novices, who had fallen silent at our entrance, all eyes on Rose and I was aware of the appreciative looks the boys were giving her.

I was eager to see what she had learned whilst she was away, and also what position she would be in when I began to teach. I needed to see what level she stood at. As soon as she had entered, she seemed to take control of the entire situation, appearing as uninterested in the silence as though she had never even noticed it. Casually she strolled up to the other Novices, grinning as she approached one in particular whilst I stood a little back, pretending not to notice them all.

He had bright red hair, cut short and sticking up on his head in a messy tangle. His eyes were a bright blue colour, his skin pale with slight traces of freckles on his cheeks and nose, though his body very well muscled. I had heard of him before I had left to track the girls, the other Guardians spoke highly of him. Mason Ashford.

**"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time." **I tried to keep my expression neutral at her casual, flirty attitude as she stopped in front of the boys. The silence was suddenly interrupted as she class began to giggle, the boy in question grinning at Rose, clearly looking appreciative. It was clear I wasn't the only one who noticed how beautiful she was.

**"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session." **I'd thought as much. I hadn't seen any other Guardians here to teach the class. Instantly felt myself begin to cheer up. I supposed I'd finally get to see what level Rose was at, finally, seeing as though she would be up against her own peers. This should be interesting.

**"Oh yeah? Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then." **I resisted rolling my eyes at her casual talk of being naked.

**"It's always a good a time to think about you naked." **Another voice was added to the mix and my attention was now fixed on the other boy moving to stand near Rose and Mason. Eddie Castile. He was another Novice the others had spoken so highly about, though suddenly I wasn't so sure. Some weird feeling of detested was filling me as I looked at the two boys around Rose, grinning like idiots. Clearly I was just impatient for the lesson to began. Shaking my head, I stalked off to the far wall, muttering as I did so.

"**Immature, hormonal teenagers..." **I muttered under my breathe in my native language - Russian, knowing that they wouldn't understand. Instead I took a stance alike Alberta's against the wall, suddenly impatient to be out of this room, my early irritation towards the girl flaring up though I wasn't quite sure why. I could hardly look at her without feeling it, so instead I kept my eyes on the other Novices.

It was clear as the lesson progressed that however Rose had spent her two years away from the Academy, she had not been training. Her moves were basic, very simple and each and every time her partner - Mason - would easily knock her down. I watched as she got up each time, determination evident on her face. Whatever Rose might be, she was definitely not a quitter, even after she had been thrown on the mat multiple times. It was obvious I had a hard job ahead.

At the end of the lesson I didn't bother to hover, instead following Alberta out of the room. We both stood close, muttering to one another as we walked both of us having the same lesson to guard next.

"**Seems you have your work cut out for you." **Alberta looked slightly disappointed, and I could relate. I nodded, then sighed.

"**Yes, though I'm happy to see that at least she was willing to try get back up…" **Alberta nodded.

"**Still, it will be hard work. Her mother will be sad to hear it. Such a shame, too. Rose used to be top of her class before she left… now she's barely even scraping at their level. Real shame."** I remained silent, thinking about that. Rose had been top of the class? It was hard to believe, seeing how she had fought today.

As I took my position at the back of the classroom along with Alberta and another Guardian, James, I believe it was, I soon forgot about the training as my own thoughts flickered to my own mother, homesickness seeping over me. I wondered how my sisters were doing, how my mother was coping. I'd have to go back and visit them soon, I was sure they were missing me just as much.

It was then that I was aware that Rose had entered the classroom, and instantly I began to inwardly cringe as Stan Alto - another Guardian who was taking this class began to grill her in front of everyone. I watched, along with the other guardians, trying to keep my expression clear though I was suddenly feeling angry myself.

Stan had no right to humiliate her like that. Instantly I flattened that feeling, shocked at it. Since when was I this protective? Everyone knew Stan was like this. Obviously it was because she was my new student and I was feeling protective. That was it! I cleared my thoughts, feeling foolish at my earlier anger. What did it matter if he grilled Rose? It was none of my business, student or not, plus I knew, deep down everything he was saying was right anyway. She needed this.

When the class was dismissed I made my way to my other lesson, this time Rose wasn't in it. Instead I began to think through different lessons that I could run, different techniques I would start with. Instantly I remembered how tired out she had been in the lesson, who easily she had been worn out by her 'enemy' and I knew what had to be done. I needed to raise her stamina. It was obvious she needed to run some laps, get her strength up as well as her stamina.

When it was finally lunch, I made my way over to the commons, preparing for my shift in there when I saw Rose ahead walking in the same direction. Instantly I fell into step beside her, the urge to speak to her proving too much though I didn't speak straight away, suddenly unsure. It was Rose who spoke first.

**"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" **I thought about lying, but knew that would do no good. It was obvious we needed to have this discussion, just me and her, before I taught her anything. I kept my answers simple and as well disciplined as I could, as though we were both in a lesson.

**"Yes." **I wasn't sure what else to say, suddenly feeling unsure.

**"And you don't think that was unfair?"**

**"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"** I knew I sounded like Stan, but I was also aware now of why he had done it. She had to learn that what she had done was wrong, and that it couldn't happen again, especially with how untrained she truly was. She glanced down at the ground, suddenly looking worse than she had in Stan's class. It was clear I was getting to her.

"**I kept her alive," **She mumbled. I knew that much, but I also knew they had gotten lucky. If they had encountered any Strigoi… well, I shuddered to think how they would have fared.

**"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?"** She didn't answer my question. Clearly she didn't want that mentioning again, though I knew I had too, especially if I was going to be training her to fight. She had to know that she wasn't the top of the class anymore. If anything, she was at the very, very bottom.

**"If you can't fight them-" **I was preparing to give her a lecture when she suddenly broke in, her voice agitated.

**"Yeah, yeah, I know."**

Suddenly I felt bad about what I was doing. Instead I remembered something else I had been thinking about in that classroom, how I had wondered how she had spent her time when she was away from the Academy. Instead I decided to ask about that.

**"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?" **She shrugged, clearly not liking where this was going.

**"Sure, now and then."**

**"You didn't join any teams?" **I was curious, suddenly wanting to know about how she had spent her time, though also trying to keep my tone professional.

**"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here." **I shot her look, suddenly feeling weary. That was something that had been nagging in my mind all this time. Why hadn't she just stayed here? Suddenly I feared some tough love was in order. It was clear that she had it in her mind she was indestructible, that nothing would harm her, and she was wrong.

**"You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking." **

**"I'll be able to protect her," **Her voice had an edge to it, and I knew I had struck a nerve. Suddenly I was reminded of how confidently she had claimed to be the Princess's guardian, and once again felt frustrated. Surely she could see that wasn't set in stone? I made sure my tone was firm as I pressed on, trying to make her see clearly.

**"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know- for your field experience or after you graduate. No one wants to waste the bond - but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate - if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."**

Suddenly I had a feeling I had said too much, revealed too much of what i felt. I pressed my lips together and quickly hurried off away from her, deciding to take a different route. Still, I heard her speak behind me.

**"Lissa, call her Lissa!" **I ignored her and carried on walking, feeling like an idiot for speaking so much. There was something about this girl that seemed to get to me, make me say things I didn't want to say. Again i thought of how i had considered it in Kirova's office. A hold.

It was like she had a hole over me.

It made my coming private lessons with her all that much worrying.

* * *

Authors Note: 

[: Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: 

Here's the next one! Sad with the sudden lack of reviews ]: Would be awesome if you guys could let me know how I'm doing here! *nervous* hehe! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, it's awesome to read those :D Makes writing worthwhile knowing others are enjoying it :D Anyway, hope you like this chapter! ((Ninjas and Disco Balls - I totally agree! He's crushin' hard though he's too stubborn to acknowledge it hehe :P ))

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_**"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know- for your field experience or after you graduate. No one wants to waste the bond - but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate - if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."**_

_Suddenly I had a feeling I had said too much. I pressed my lips together and quickly hurried off away from her, deciding to take a different route. Still, I heard her speak behind me._

_**"Lissa, call her Lissa!" **_

_I ignored her and carried on walking, feeling like an idiot for speaking so much. There was something about this girl who seemed to get to me, make me say things I didn't want to say. _

_It made my lessons with her all that much worrying. _

_

* * *

_

I decided to skip out on going to lunch and instead made my way over to the staff area where the Guardians usually liked to hang out between shifts. Near the entrance stood Daniel smoking a cigarette. I approached him, suddenly confident about missing my shift… especially if I traded. What could be the harm?

"**Hey Daniel, you got a minuet?" **Daniel nodded enthusiastically. He was probably the youngest Guardian we had - and the only one to yet stake a Strigoi, but he was a Guardian of one of the Royal students and stayed here for when the Royal went on outings. He practically admired all of us other guardians, and would do anything to be in our good books… so it was my lucky day. I lead him away from the building and towards the commons where the dinner hall was.

"**Mind taking my shift now during dinner? I sort of had something I wanted to do…" **I trailed off, not really wanting to go into much details or give too much away, though I knew it wasn't really necessary as Daniel was already nodding enthusiastically. I smiled, clapping him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"**Thanks man. I'll make it up to you some time." **I began to head away now towards the forest that surrounded the school, deciding to take a walk to clear my mind. It didn't take long for my mind to finally feel better, my nerves calmed. I had needed this, especially since I now had my training with Rose. Making my way towards the Gym, I realised I was five minuets late. I walked in, preparing to apologise for my tardiness, only to find the gym empty. With a frown, I walked out and made my way towards the Commons, expecting her to still be inside socialising.

I found her stood just outside with somebody else, chatting about something seriously. My eyes stayed locked on hers as I approached, suddenly wondering if she had even planning on coming to the practice at all. I just managed to catch the end of Rose's sentence as I got closer, deciding to finally make myself noticeable, since the girls had failed to see me approach.

"**-No arguments." **No arguments? I wondered what they had been discussing.

"**Rose." **I walked up closer, stopping so I now stood in front of her.

**"You're late for practice." **I prepared to grill her some more until I noticed who she was with. Instantly I remembered my manors and nodded my head to the Princess. **"Princess." **The Princess nodded back before

Rose began to talk off towards the Gym with me in step behind her, wondering why she was so silent. Unusually she was mouthing something or other, or making some sarcastic comment. Her silence caught me off guard slightly. Instead I decided to enjoy the silence, again focusing my mind on the lesson, on the laps I'd have her running and also of the lesson plan I had worked out in my head.

We walked for some time, still in silence when I was suddenly aware that she was no longer walking at the side of me. Confused, I turned my head, expecting to see her chatting to somebody else, but instead she just stood there, her gaze still fixed ahead as though she was in a trance. Worriedly, I walked back towards her, standing in front of her.

"**Rose?" **Still no response. I grasped her shoulders slightly, leaning down so I was closer to her, making my voice as clear as I could. **"Rose? Rose?" **Suddenly she was blinking, looking up at me confused, looking about her as though wondering where she was. Had she zoned out?

**"Are you all right?" **I asked her, wondering what had happened. She seemed generally confused, so this definitely wasn't a prank.

**"I… yeah. I was…I was with Lissa…" **My eyebrows knitting together. It was strange to hear her admitting to the bond, even more so to hear just how clear it truly was. Her hand had risen to her forhead as though she was dazed. I looked down at her worriedly. **"I was in her head." **She confirmed, as if there was any other explanation.

**"Her… head?"** I asked, generally confused. Though I knew they had shared a bond, I never knew that it was like _this_, this… _powerful_. It really was interesting.

**"Yeah. It's part of the bond." **I nodded, finally understanding. Then I began to worry about the princess, if she was feeling as Rose did now.

**"Is she all right?" **

**"Yeah, she's…" **She hesitated, suddenly frowning as though she was thinking. I frowned as well, confused. Was she in some danger? I instantly began to tense, wondering if Rose could use that bond to direct me to the problem when she finally spoke. **"She's not in danger,"** Again I remained silent, relief flooding through me, then guilt. I wasn't sure what I'd do if my charge had been hurt. I pushed the memories away, not wanting to remember _that_ right now. Instead, I asked a different question, still concerned about Rose's seemingly dizziness.

**"Can you keep going?" **She suddenly looked up at her, and instantly I felt lost. She was gazing at me almost in wonder as though she was suddenly seeing me for the first time. Helplessly, I stared back until she finally spoke again.

**"Yeah. I'm fine." **She dropped her gaze and instantly the hold vanished. I pulled my eyes away from her, instead looking back out towards the gym and began walking. She kept in step with me easily again before running off in the gym to change into her work out gear. As she came out, I opened my mouth to explain what I wanted her to do, but she began talking in her usual smart-ass way, complaining about having to do more training today when she was still tired.

I couldn't help but laugh at her pleas, wondering if she always used this line to get out of practicing. Surely, after just one hour of training she wasn't seriously tired? I found the idea laughable, obviously she was just pulling my leg.

**"Why is that funny?" **She demanded, her tone far from amused. Immediately I stopped laughing.

**"Oh, you were serious." **

**"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed, It's just one hour." **I couldn't believe how whiny she sounded. Instantly I forgot the compliment I had given her when she was training. Yes, Rose could stay down. She obviously wasn't so determined to learn, making my task even harder. Suddenly I didn't feel like laughing at all. Crossing my arms, I gave her what I hoped to be a stern look, now slipping completely into my Guardian mode, my earlier enjoyment gone.

**"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?"**

**"I hurt like hell." **She admitted. I nodded. Of course she did.

**"You'll feel worse tomorrow." **I stated simply.

**"So?" **She asked, genially confused. I repressed a sigh, suddenly feeling like a teacher rather than a mentor.

**"So, better to jump in now while you still feel… not as bad." **She frowned at me, clearly still confused.

**"What kind of logic is that?" **Instead of answering, I gestured for her to follow me to the weight room, showing her the various weights and presses I wanted her to go in half an hour. She began, still silent though not looking overly impressed. When I was sure she was doing everything correctly, I made my way over to the corner of the room, spreading out across the mat and taking out the paperback I had in my back pocket. It was one of my favourite Westerns, and one that I had already re-read about a hundred times. Taking out my makeshift bookmark, I began to read it leisurely, every now and then stopping to peep at her progress.

Eventually she announced she was finished, under the half an hour I had mentally assigned her. I nodded, both of us still silent as I began to show her some cool off stretches, doing them along with her. Eventually she spoke up, still not meeting my gaze. Clearly she was still not impressed with me making her do all of this today.

**"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian? You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?" **Suddenly the memory I had successfully kept away earlier came back to me. The grief, the anguish. It took me a while before I could answer, knowing what was coming and feeling wary of her. She seemed to read me like a book.

**"No. I attended the one in Siberia." **Her eyebrows shot up.

**"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana." **

Again I repressed a smile, instead trying to concentrate on what I was doing. Glancing up at her, I saw her still staring at me, and suddenly I felt the urge to open up to her. I smiled, amused at how much I had let this novice affect me in such a small amount of time.

**"After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently." **I felt my expression slipping as I was suddenly brought back to the memory I had spent all this time ignoring, hiding from, the memory of _him_. The hurt and guilt had returned with it. **"They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."**

I didn't look at her this time, not really trusting myself when I did. She made me say and think things that I didn't want too. It unnerved me.

**"Did this lord die on your watch?" **She asked me after a slight silence, and again I wondered what her expression would be like if I was to look. I resisted, unsure if I did what my reaction would be. It made me feel uneasy, unsure of myself.

**"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away." **Guilt stabbed at me again as I remembered the night I had received that news. It was during my last visit home, and though my mother and sister had tried their best to console me, help me through it, I knew the guilt filed whole that the news had created in me would never heal, the only way was to simply push the memory away, to try function again.

I knew Rose was studying me with concern, but I refused to meet her gaze. She seemed to sense me closing up, because instantly she changed the subject, her voice slightly more cheerful. I had stopped stretching, and as I turned towards her as she spoke, I was aware that she was still carrying on, as though she wasn't really thinking about what she was doing.

**"Hey, did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that." **I felt my eyebrow rise. Was she seriously praising me?

**"You're complimenting me on that?" **I asked, clearly astonished.

**"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried." **She sounded amused, and suddenly I felt my guard stepping up.

**"Last one?"**

**"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds." **Instantly I felt myself beginning to tense. I had been briefed about the whole situation, and never was there any report of the girls being tracked in those two years, apart from the time I had gone on the chase. There had certainly been no use of psi-hounds.

**"This was the first time we found you. In Portland." **I told her, suddenly confused. She crossed her legs, confused herself, stopping her stretches.

**"Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it." **No, they would have told me, I was sure of it, though I would definitely be going to question Kirova after this. Instantly I set my face into it's expressionless mask and tried to keep my voice as dismissive as I could.

**"Maybe." **Was all I said, before ending our lesson. I had more important things to do at the moment. Without even a 'goodbye' - not that I really expected one - Rose walked off back to her dorm whilst I made my way to Kirova's office now filled with questions of my own. It was clear that somebody had sent those psi-hounds, and I wanted answers.

* * *

Authors Note: 

^_^ Should have the next one up in the next few days! Anyone think any of the other books should be written from Dimitri's POV? Maybe I should attempt to do them all xD What would you all think of that? Worth trying to do? xx


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: 

Sorry for the long wait! Been a busy weekish, but here's the next chapter (: I've decided to put my other VA fic on hold while I finish this since I've got writers block with that fic… but I will be dedicating my time to this and then (hopefully!) doing Frostbite :O I'd really like to write them in Dimitri's POV, he's so interesting xD

Since Rose didn't really mention their training lesson in this chapter in detail (Richelle skipped over it) I'll have to make something up about it xD So when reading it don't get confused thinking "was this in the book?" because no - it wasn't, but I wanted to add to the fic since Dimitri -does- find their practices significant :P

Anyway, sorry for the long wait and hope you like this x

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_**"This was the first time we found you. In Portland." **__I told her, suddenly confused. She crossed her legs, confused herself, stopping her stretches._

_**"Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it." **_

_No, they would have told me, I was sure of it, though I would definitely be going to question Kirova after this. Instantly I set my face into it's expressionless mask and tried to keep my voice as dismissive as I could._

_**"Maybe." **__Was all I said, before ending our lesson. I had more important things to do at the moment. Without even a 'goodbye' - not that I really expected one - Rose walked off back to her dorm whilst I made my way to Kirova's office now filled with questions of my own. It was clear that somebody had sent those psi-hounds, and I wanted answers. _

_

* * *

_

After Rose had left the gym I made my way towards Kirova's office, questions buzzing in my mind. I knocked at the large wooden door, tapping my hand against my thigh impatiently. Finally I heard her voice calling for me to enter, and I quickly swept into the room. I opened my mouth to speak before remembering my formalities. I nodded my head in respect and Kirova returned the nod before I sat In the seat at the other side of her desk, facing her. She wasn't royalty, but she still held a high position in the school which earned her the other guardians - and the Moroi teachers - respect.

I quickly launched into why I was here, telling her about what Rose had told me about the psi hound attack. She listened silently, her face frowning with concentration as I spoke, the papers she had been shuffling through now forgotten on her desk though her hands where still holding them. She looked shocked as I began to question her.

"**Why wasn't I informed the Academy had sent psi hounds after the girls? I was under the impression the first time we had found them was Portland…" **I accused, trying to keep my anger in check. At the back of my mind I knew my anger was unjust, especially since the primary reason was because I hated to think of those beasts after Rose when really I should be angry that they had endangered my ward.

My messed up thoughts just fuelled my anger, though I knew I was really just angry at myself for thinking this way. My thoughts were wrong and I knew it at the same time I was questioning why I thought this way. Kirova shook her head looking generally confused.

"**I think there's been some sort of mistake Belikov. The Academy never issued any psi hounds to track the girls. We would never condone something that could put the girl's in danger." **I stared at her blankly before my mind began to process this all. It didn't take long for me to see the situation. The Academy hadn't sent the hounds. Somebody else had.

"**Then who did send them? They only respond to Moroi…" **Kirova nodded, her expression now thoughtful.

"**Yes, and they are hard to come by. Not just any Moroi can get their hands on psi hounds you know. Not only are they rare, but it takes a lot to train them. They don't just obey anybody." **

"**You don't think this was an order from a Royal do you?" **I questioned, trying to think what Royal family would have a grudge against the girls, though I knew it was most likely directed at the Princess. Perhaps some sort of family rivalry? Kirova shook her head, still thoughtful.

"**I'm not sure, though I assure you I will launch an immediate investigation. However, whatever you do, do not inform Miss Hathaway or the Princess of this. They are already under some ridiculous apprehension that something's out to get them here at the Academy. The last thing we need right now is this revelation fuelling their fears…" **

As she had been speaking I was hit by the sudden exactitude of it all. Everything was suddenly clicking together in my mind, the fear of the girls, them leaving to the attack of the psi hounds. Everything seemed to be connected, and though my mind refused to believe that something harmful was here at the Academy, I couldn't help but think of it as an excuse for the girls leaving the safety of the Academy wards. As if she sensed that I had thought of something, Kirova stopped speaking to look at me curiously.

"**Guardian Belikov? Is there something the matter?" **I shifting forwards on the chair so I was leaning closer towards her, my voice lowering as though the threat was close by though obviously we were alone in the room.

"**Don't you think it all seems too… obvious? The girls leaving the Academy because they thought there was some threat to them here - to the Princess - then when they leave they're attacked by psi hounds? Perhaps the girl's were right about their being some threat to them here, that there is somebody at the Academy holding some sort of hostility towards them?" **Kirova looked slightly speechless. Silence filled the room as we both thought over what I had said. Slowly though, she began to regain herself as she shook her head, looking slightly concerned.

"**No no, surely not. There's no way a… Surely nobody here could…There cant be…" **She shook her head again more vigorously this time as though she was trying to shake away unreasonable thoughts. When she spoke again, her voice was clearer, more firm. **"I understand your concerns, Belikov, but there is simply no possibility of the girls being in danger here at the Academy. I still don't fully understand their reasoning for leaving, or the situation regarding the psi hound attack, but I do know that the two can't possibly be connected. There's no way a student could hold such a grudge." **

Her voice indicated the subject was closed, though I still had my doubts. Still, I nodded and the headmistress seemed to relax slightly back in her chair as I myself leaned back. She began to shuffle the sheets on her desk again, straightening them out as she banged them against the table lightly.

"**Well, if that's all Belikov, I have a lot of work to do here…" **I nodded my head, taking the hint that our conversation was over. I nodded my head to her again before walking out of the office, my own mind still unsure. I knew that there was no way to know for sure until Kirova investigated the incident with the psi hounds further and we got our answers. Reluctantly I made my way to my room in the Guardian block. It had been a long day, the thought that somebody was out to get the Princess still going through my mind and making it hard for me to settle down and feel tired when I entered my room

Stripping off my shirt, I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and decided to take a quick shower, hoping the heat from the water would sooth my tense muscles. Turning the dials of the shower to get the water to the right temperature, I tried to clear my mind of thoughts of the psi hound attack and most of all - Rose. Instead I thought about home, about my sisters, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria, wondering how they were doing back home in Russia. I thought about my other and Yeva, my grandmother. The sudden feeling of homesickness filled me again, though this time I welcomed it as I distraction from other thoughts.

Stripping off the remainder of my clothing I stepped under the scorching heat of the water, working on soothing my tensed muscles. When I stepped out finally, shutting off the flow of water I felt a lot better. Towel drying quickly, I dressed in my usual sleeping attire - simple pale blue cotton pants and got into my bed. Normally I would have read some more chapters of my copy of The Gunfight by Richard Matheson, but tonight I just wanted to sleep.

Flicking off the lamp on my bedside cabinet, I reached across and set my alarm for the morning, wanting as much rest as I could get before my training session with Rose.

The next day I woke up early, pulled on my usual attire - dark blue sweatpants with a normal black polo shirt with my leather duster over the top. Pulling on my shoes, I made my way first to the Church to do my usual morning preys. As the priest began to speak, I instantly began to zone out, instead finding my own way to pay respect. I wasn't entirely sure I believed in God, but I was so determined for Him to be real that I attended Church regularly. My mind thought over my life, of the choices I had made and I instantly began to feel myself filling with the grief and pain that I normally kept shut away.

The service went by quickly and I made my way over to the gym for my now usual morning routine. Practice sessions with Rose. By now my thoughts from service were securely locked away, my normal stern mask I kept in place back up as I laid down on my mat and preparing to wait for Rose to arrived. As she walked through the door, dressed in her own work out gear I appraised the slight stiffness in her step. It was clear the lessons and practice yesterday had taken a toll on her, like I had said.

"**Feeling stiff?" **I asked feeling slightly smug, though I didn't let it show. My voice was merely casual, as though I was merely inquiring. She shot me a look that indicated that she did, and that she was not in the mood to chat or anything else. I suppressed a grin, but decided to drop the matter. I set her to work on the weights whilst I myself rested on the mats, catching up on the chapters I had missed having an early night. We both did our separate things in silence though it was a comfortable quiet. Inwardly i wanted badly to question her more on the psi hound attacks. Rose for her own part looked slightly distracted and I left her to her thoughts.

The hour passed by quickly, ending with the usual cool down stretches. Again, without even a 'goodbye' Rose left to change in her normal wear and went to breakfast. The rest of the day was a normal, boring repetition of what my life had been like before I had brought the girls back to the Academy. I had another practice session with Rose to look forward too later on, though I doubted she would feel the same. Again I felt angry myself mentally for feeling this way, and sternly pushed away such thoughts, instead opting for my usual professional and uninterested look.

When the time for our practice session came around, I could see she was in a bad mood, her own thoughts elsewhere as we once again did our separate things in silence, my eyes flicking to her every couple of minuets over the top of my novel. She seemed totally engrossed in her weight lifting and I didn't bother to talk this time, still sensing her bad mood. Once again when it was over she left without a word, though this time I felt slightly bothered by it, again unsure why - why her ignoring me like she did bothered me so much and why my days lately seemed to revolve around these practice sessions.

For the second time I walked back to my room, needing to clear my mind of unnecessary thoughts.

* * *

Authors Note: 

^_^ Sorry the chapter was a bit uneventful! Things should pick up. Still, hope you enjoyed it, I'll get another up since this one was pretty boring ( :P ) x


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: 

Here's the next one, like a promised [: and because I'm feeling pretty bored, I decided to do the next one too xD I'm on a ROLL xD Anyway, hope you like this. There's looot's of Rose x Dimitri time here :D :D

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_The rest of the day was a normal, boring repetition of what my life had been like before I had brought the girls back to the Academy. I had another practice session with Rose to look forward too later on, though I doubted she would feel the same. Again I felt angry myself mentally for feeling this way, and sternly pushed away such thoughts, instead opting for my usual professional and uninterested look._

_When the time for our practice session came around, I could see she was in a bad mood, her own thoughts elsewhere as we once again did our separate things in silence, my eyes flicking to her every couple of minuets over the top of my novel. She seemed totally engrossed in her weight lifting and I didn't bother to talk this time, still sensing her bad mood. Once again when it was over she left without a word, though this time I felt slightly bothered by it, again unsure why - why her ignoring me like she did bothered me so much and why my days lately seemed to revolve around these practice sessions. _

_For the second time I walked back to my room, needing to clear my mind of unnecessary thoughts._

_

* * *

_

The weeks passed in the usual repetitive fashion. I attended Church, practice sessions then dealt with my normal Guardian duties before one more practice session, then more Guardian duties. Though I was beginning to get used to the new order of things in my life, I still found I difficult to adjust to Rose. Everyday brought about new surprises with her. One day she could be completely engrossed in her workouts, whilst others she appeared distracted, as though her mind was elsewhere.

We barely spoke during these sessions, unless I was giving her directions about something, as I now had her running laps on the track, which had been my original training plan to her. Her muscles had finally adjusted enough for her to be able to sustain a acceptable speed and endurance, and at last she seemed to be making progress.

Today was would just be like any other. Just another repeat of the routine.

Stepping out of the Church, I made my way over to the gym. I glanced around idly, frowning at the various equipment that had been left out from whoever had last used this room. Picking up the various stakes that had been left careless on the ground, I returned them each to the supply closet before noticing another piece of equipment left behind, and slowly I felt a smile spreading across my face.

A CD player! I made my way over to it, feeling slightly childish at my happy feelings towards the electronic, portable metal device, turning the dials to try find a suitable station, cringing at the various whiney artists radio stations seemed to play today. Finally I found a station dedicated to playing the best of the 80's, and settled down on the mat, spreading out and taking my novel out of my back pocket. I had finally finished reading my other Western and had moved onto a new one, Louis L'Amour's 'Rider of High Rock'. With the music playing softly in the background, I quickly lost track of time.

**"Whoa, Dimitri,"** A voice echoed across the room and instantly I was aware of her presence as she slammed her bag onto the floor. I pretended not to notice her entrance, though my heart had definitely picked up a few notches as she carried on speaking. **"I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"**

I finally looked up at her, trying to hide my excitement of her finally speaking, though she was using her regular sarcastic tone. Still, it was the first proper thing she had said to me for weeks now (unless i counted her frequent whining into account. Normally I just ignored that.). Still, I worked hard to keep my tone dismissive and my expression calm and expressionless.

**"What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be outside running." **She made a face at me before beginning to do her warm up stretches. I turned my attention back to he novel, wondering what had brought on her sudden shift in mood. Normally she would make casual comments here and there, but never had she actually tried to make conversation. I had always assumed she was still mad at me for bringing her and the Princess back to the academy. I wasn't sure what to make of her sudden change, and again I began to question my own reactions at her now speaking to me.

What I was feeling was definitely wrong.

**"Hey, what's with all the running, anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice." **I suppressed a sigh. More whining. I was used to this however, and instead decided to use her own sarcastic comments back at her, trying to keep my tone as regular as I could.

**"Maybe you should hit harder," **I suggested, keeping my eyes on the novel though I was aware I had read the same sentence about four times. It was clear I wasn't going to make much progress with this chapter today, that was for sure. She had that effect on me.

**"I'm serious." **That shocked me. Rose was never serious, or at least, she never came across as it. Suddenly I felt wary.

**"Hard to tell the difference." **I told her, deciding to give up on reading my book. Clearly I was getting nowhere. Instead I decided to try explain my reasoning to why I had her running laps and not teaching her to fight. At least, not yet. **"My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?"**

She nodded. **"Yup." **I took this as her willingness to listen to me seriously.

**"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"** I had decided to use situations that perhaps she could relate too, though I was in no means an expert on teenage girls. Rose seemed to be considering it seriously, though her response was far from it.

**"Depends on what store we're in."** I gave her a look, suddenly not appreciating the sarcasm, especially when I was trying to teach her something valuable. Though she definitely had an effect on me, I knew my priorities and I definitely knew when situations were serious. This was one of those serious moments and she finally seemed to realise that I wanted a proper answer. She considered it for a second.

**"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."** I decided to sit up, sensing that this would take a while, though her answer had been expected. She was going for the obvious answers. I stared at her a second, suddenly aware that her eyes were raking over my body. With an effort I kept my tone the same and ignored her scrutiny, though I definitely felt a little insecure with her looking at me like that. Instead I pressed on with my lesson.

**"Oh? Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"** I asked her. She met my eyes this time and scowled, obviously not appreciating me shooting down her answer. She obviously had thought it was the right one, and instantly blurted out the next obvious answer I knew she would give.

**"Okay. I'll cut his head off."** Decapitating a Strigoi was another way to kill them - other than staking them through the heart. They were the two obvious answers (apart from setting it on fire) that she could give, as they were the two ways to kill a Strigoi. However, I hadn't asked her how to kill a Strigoi, I had asked her what she would do if one came at her. There was a big difference there, and I was trying to make her see that and pressed on.

**"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"** I took in her height. Though Rose was average height for a Dhampir, I knew that there were definitively people a lot taller than her in the world, and 9 time out of 10, her opponent would be taller. She straightened up from her stretching and gave me a look, showing me how annoyed she was with all this. Once again she gave me a basic, obvious answer.

**"Fine, then I'll set him on fire."**

**"Again, with what?" **I retorted. Her annoyance seemed to be increasing.

**"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?" **I stared at her for a moment, wondering how she couldn't see the obviousness of it all. When she didn't make any move to answer, I finally spoke, my words sharp and simple.

**"You run." **She gave me another Rose-equ look before finishing up her stretches in silence.

"**I'll run with you this time." **I told her. She gave me another look, this time in shock as though I had just announced she was the new headmistress. I ignored it and instead made my way to the track with her, setting off at a steady jog, the sky a pink / purple as the sun began to set. We both ran in silence, our breaths mingling in big white puffs of chilled clouds. The Montana air was frosty, but welcoming as my body began to heat up from the run. I kept my pace slow, wanting to keep in line with her, though it was obvious she had other intentions. Instantly she began to pick up her own pace, pushing herself faster.

I kept up with her, feeling slightly impressed at her stamina. She had come along way since I had first met her and she could barely stand lifting a few weights. Eventually the miles slipped by as the morning went on. Other Novices were beginning to rise for their own classes, making their way to breakfast or other places they might be going. As we neared them, I noticed that the boys were ogling Rose in a way that suddenly filled me with a strange, disgusted feeling, though I was shocked at my own reaction.

**"Good form, Rose!" **One of them whooped, and instantly I recognised Mason as the one who had called out. This time anger shocked through me, and instantly I felt myself becoming uncomfortable, wanting to pass by them as fast as possible as Rose began to wave to them.

**"You're slowing down," **I snapped at her, feeling my anger overflowing as I began to take it out on her. **"Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?"** I questioned, aware that my tone had slipped and become harsh. I saw Rose flush in embarrassment, and suddenly she began to speed up. Eventually I felt my anger slipping, replaced once again with Pride of how far she had come in such little time. When we finally finished the laps, she was elated to find she had knocked two minutes off her record.

**"Not bad, huh? Looks like I could get as far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do." **She seemed generally impressed with herself, obviously feeling as happy as I did. My heart at filled with Pride at her achievement, my earlier anger completely gone.

**"If she was with you, she'd be okay." **I told her, honestly meaning it. I looked down at her, letting her know how true that statement was as she looked up at me questioningly, clearly shocked at my statement. She stared at me blankly for a bit, and I worriedly began to question if I perhaps needed to reward her with compliments more if this was how she was reacting. I was about to ask if she was okay when she suddenly tore off in the opposite direction, running off as though she had been called. I stared after her a second before deciding to follow her, easily catching up to her.

"**Rose? What's wrong?" **I demanded, but she didn't answer. I followed her silently, wondering what had come over her suddenly. I was aware that we was making our way towards the Moroi dorms and instantly the situation settled in. The Princess. It was obvious Rose had seen something through their bond. When we finally reached the dorm, I was about to demand what was wrong for the second time when the Princess stepped out towards us, her face streaked with tears and her expression distraught. I felt my heard splutter with fear for a brief second, but before I could ask her what had happened Rose suddenly started speaking, slightly breathless.

**"What's wrong? What happened?" **She demanding, grabbing the Princess, who opened her mouth several times in an attempt to speak before she flung her arms around Rose, subbing into her chest. I watched uneasily, unsure what to do as I hovered by Rose's side as she stroked the Princess's hair soothingly, telling her it would be alright. I looked towards the female Moroi dorm, trying to scout out some sort of threat, my body poised for whatever was to come.

I eventually decided to call for assistance - female assistance - and swiftly took my cell phone out while the two of them were distracted, the Princess sobbing into Rose's chest whilst Rose tried to get her to explain the situation. That's how, half an hour later, the Princess, Rose, myself, Kirova and three other Guardians ended up inside Lissa's room she shared with Natalie Dashkov - Victor Dashkov's daughter - staring at the gore that was on Lissa's bed. The hall matron hovered just outside, trying to keep the other students out whilst the rest of us looked on in horror. I was hardly aware of Natalie entering the room, her own eyes glued on the gore on Lissa's bed. I swallowed, uneasy as I took in the site myself.

A fox was laid on Lissa's bed. At first site, it looked like any other fox, reddish orange fur with traces of white, laying peacefully on her bed as though it was a plush toy. Only it wasn't. The throat of the Fox had been sliced open cleanly, the blood spread across the Princess's yellow duvet, staining it bright red. The Fox's eyes were open, slightly glazed in death with a slighted shocked expression about it. We all stared silently, my own mind trying to think of anybody sick enough to do something like this. I felt physically sick.

The Princess had stepped forwards, her arm out stretched to the creature, a helpless expression across her face. Before she could get any closer Rose took her hand, steering her away from the bed and bloody scene.

**"It was still alive when I got back" **The Princess whispered from somewhere behind me. "Barely. Oh God,

it was twitching. It must have suffered so much." I felt myself grimace, my eyes still on the scene of the dead Fox. It was true, the creature had obviously suffered a lot.

**"Did you…?" **Rose inquired, her voice trailing off. Instantly I was interested in their conversation even more.

**"No. I wanted to… I started to…" **The Princess sounded helpless.

**"Then forget about it, It's stupid. Somebody's stupid joke. They'll clean it up. Probably even give you a new room if you want." **Rose sounded so sure, so defiant. I suddenly had the feeling that I was missing something important, some secret they had between them.

**"Rose.. do you remember… that one time…" **The Princess began, her voice hesitant.

**"Stop it, forget about it. This isn't the same thing." **

**"What if someone saw? What if someone knows?…" **

**"No. It's not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me?" **I turned at the tone of her voice. She sounded slightly angry though I was confused at why. It was clear I was missing something here. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." Rose finished up, her eyes flicking to me then to Natalie. The Princess nodded unsurely, clearly not believing her.

**"Get this cleaned up," Kirova suddenly spoke up. I turned to see her addressing the Matron. She looked furious. "**And find out if anyone saw anything." Everyone began to move about at once following her orders. Kirova's eyes fixed onto Rose, frowning as she did so.

"**Belikov, take Miss Hathaway back to her dorm." **I nodded, moving closer to Rose who protested loudly, begging them to let her stay to no avail. Kirova was not in the mood for her attitude, and neither was anybody else. I led her out of the dorm silently, lost in thought. There was obviously something I was missing, something both Lissa and Rose knew and didn't want anyone else to find out.

**"You know something. Something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?" **I questioned her, wanting answers. But Rose was not budging.

**"I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke." **

**"Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?" **I tried to dig deeper, wondering if perhaps this was the same threat as before, the same person harassing the Princess that had forced them to leave.

**"No, no clue." **She told me, her tone firm. I wasn't quite sure. I decided to try appealing to her.

**"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious." **She suddenly seemed to snap, turning around to face me, anger plastered across her features.

**"Yeah, it is serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! Teach me how to fight. I already know how to run away." **Her voice was clearly angry, though she also sounded slightly pleading. I watched her calmly, trying to work out this situation. It was clear she was eager to get to learning to fight, to defend the Princess against something - whatever this threat was against her. She stared at me, her expression appealing to me. I felt my will crumble.

Once again I was aware of the hold she had over me and felt weak. A Guardian shouldn't ever feel this way, especially towards a student.

**"Come on. You're late for practice." **Was all I said however, and began to lead the way towards the gym, my emotions conflicting.

* * *

Authors Note: 

Hope you liked! x


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: 

As promised, here's the next chapter. Man I'm bored. Sunday nights suck xD I'm half watching 17 again and ogling over Zac Efron… mmmmmh… xD

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_**"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious." **__She suddenly seemed to snap, turning around to face me, anger plastered across her features. _

_**"Yeah, it is serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! Teach me how to fight. I already know how to run away." **_

_Her voice was clearly angry, though she also sounded slightly pleading. I watched her calmly, trying to work out this situation. It was clear she was eager to get to learning to fight, to defend the Princess against something - whatever this threat was against her. She stared at me, her expression appealing to me. I felt my will crumble. _

_Once again I was aware of the hold she had over me and felt weak. A Guardian shouldn't ever feel this way, especially towards a student. _

_**"Come on. You're late for practice." **__Was all I said however, and began to lead the way towards the gym, my emotions conflicting. _

_

* * *

_

The day's seemed to blur together as my routine carried on. This time, however, it was fighting with Rose during practices instead of running that took over our practice sessions, and I still wasn't sure if I was okay with them. Though it was true she was making more and more progress each lesson, I felt as though she was doing it now all for the wrong reasons. Her progress seemed to be in response to some sort of threat she felt was there towards the Princess and not to further her studies. Still, the reasons being dishonest or not I was proud of her achievements.

I sighed as I made my way towards the back of the Moroi dorms, feeling my mind once again begin to wander towards Rose. She was all I thought about lately, and I knew I was slowly heading in dangerous waters, though I still couldn't quite place what I was feeling. Most of the time I was just aware of her, moved by her, and though she barely seemed to notice me I certainly noticed her. It made physical contact lessons all that much harder.

"**Dimitri?" **I glanced up, suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I saw another Guardian - Yuri - walking towards me. I frowned, knowing the look he was giving. He looked pissed.

"**Yuri? What's up?" **I asked, stepping closer to him curiously.

"**Seems some Moroi are throwing a party. I've been sent to split it up." **He sighed, and I suddenly felt sympathetic. Male and Female interactions were prohibited between after hours. Parties and alcohol were especially prohibited. Though the students were all teenagers, and probably expected to party, here at the Academy it was frowned upon. Training was serious, and Novices were expected to respect that, as were Moroi, and when these students threw a party they therefore didn't do it halfway. These things were usually pretty rowdy. I felt for Yuri, having to split something like that off alone.

"**Oh, if you like I could help?" **I offered. I had nothing better to do, really. Yuri nodded, his face looking relieved.

"**Would you? Ah man that would be a big help. I hear this ones been in swing a good few hours…" **I nodded seriously. That meant they were all most likely drunk. Without another word we both set off to the dorm room and began to task of sending the students back to their rooms as well as confiscating any drink we could see. The students all mumbled, clearly not happy with what we was doing. Yuri seemed to have the main room covered, and I began to check the other rooms for anybody else. I ran into the Moroi Janitor as he was cleaning away some of his cleaning tools, his face furious.

"**You alright Sam?" **I asked, concerned. He turned to face me, his expression still mad.

"**Those damn youngsters! Here I am, trying to clean this place up when I hear them in the damn lounge! Don't they want a clean place to sit in the morning? They're so ungrateful…" **I nodded, my eyes flicking down the hall towards the lounge door, which was closed. I told Sam I would sort it and made my way towards the room.

I heard the voice of a male and instantly tensed though I didn't catch the words. Hesitantly, I pressed my ear to the door. If the next voice was female I prepared myself to bust in there, though I felt weary of what I'd find.

**"Stop it, I told you, I'm not like that. But if you want something to do with your mouth, I can give you some ideas." **Suddenly I froze against the door. I had recognised that voice. I began to tremble as anger flooded through me at her words. My hands began to ball into fists. I reached towards the handle, suddenly wanting to take my anger out on whoever it was in there with her.

**"Yeah? Like wha-" **I flung open the door, cutting whatever he was about to say off. Instantly the pair sprang apart, both their eyes wide in surprise and fear at being caught. Instantly I was marching into the room, grabbing the boy who just moments ago had been tangled up on the couch with Rose.

My Rose. My mind spat at him as I pulled at his jacket, my face close to his. I suddenly wanted to pummel this bastard Moroi.

**"What's your name?" **I demanded, my voice harsh with anger. I could feel the Moroi shaking under me.

**"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir." **He answered, his voice clearly afraid. Zeklos. I had heard of him. He was one of the Royals here at the Academy. That only seemed to make me even more mad, however as the mention of his time brought back memories I'd rather forget.

**"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?" **I spat at him, knowing full well the answer. No, he did not.

**"No, sir."**

**"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here**?" I demanded again, knowing again that he did know full well the rules.

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again" **I turned to point in the direction of the sofa where Rose had stayed throughout the integration, silent and unmoving. I didn't look at her. "I will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?" I demanded, resisting the urge to shake him as he swallowed, clearly afraid.

**"Yes, sir!"**

**"Then go." **I released him, suddenly needing him gone from my sight before I did something foolish and bellow my station, such as throw him against the wall and punch him as hard as I could. I watched him leave, scurrying as fast as he could from the scene before I turned my rage on Rose.

But what I wasn't prepared for was her appearance.

She was sat there, huddled up on the sofa in just her jeans and a simple black bra. Instantly I couldn't keep my eyes on her face as my eyes raked across her body, my heartbeat accelerating dangerously. I couldn't stop myself as my eyes took in every inch of her as if I had never seen a women before. I felt unravelled, and suddenly it was as though it was just me and her. My breath caught. Just then her hands moved, covering herself and I finally brought my eyes up to her face, noticing the blush that was spread across her cheeks.

**"You see something you like?" **She asked, trying to put the usual level of attitude in her voice, though I dedicated the slight shakiness behind it. Suddenly I was snapped out of my trance. What the hell was I doing? Instantly my anger returned.

**"Get dressed." **I demanded. I tried to set my face back to hide my emotions, feeling unnerved once again by this girl, trying to wipe the inappropriate thoughts from my mind. It was wrong, wrong, wrong! Instantly she was pulling her shirt back on, though her fingers looked like they were shaking slightly. When she was done, she looked back up at me, her own expression slightly annoyed and flushed. It was clear she didn't appreciate being caught, and that only made me more angry. I felt ready to snap.

**"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?" **Her voice was laced with it's usual attitude, embarrassment clearly gone now that she was dressed.

**"Be quiet" **I snapped at her, her attitude only serving to piss me off more. I leaned towards her so that I was eye level with her, making each of my words as clear as I could. "**A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"** I demanded, my anger and disappointment slipping through.

**"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?" **She asked and I resisted the urge to shake her.

**"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in that kind of situation in the first place." **I stated. She seemed unfazed, and suddenly she was angry.

**"I get in that kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal." **I remembered her nickname for me and I felt a stab of something I didn't want to name, though I was definitely still angry.

**"Stop calling me that. You don't know even know what you're talking about." **I informed her.

**"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year." **Again, more smart ass replies.**"U.S.S.R. And it is a big deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag." **I told her, feeling suddenly tired. Once again I felt like her babysitter more than a mentor.

**"So?" **

**"So?" **I gave her a look of disgust as I protested her words, feeling sick at her flippant remark, as if none of this mattered. Did she not realise the situation she was in? Suddenly I let my anger out, feeling truly pissed off now. **"So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me." **My mind went back to my sisters, of the village we had grown up in.

**"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?" **Again I resisted the urge to shake her, overcome with her childishness.

**"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen." **I was suddenly tired of this. I hardened my expression, sick of her childish comments and attitude. I had definitely felt she was more than this, felt more for herself then acting like a cheap… well, a cheap whore. **"Now get back to your room-" **Suddenly I felt my mind return back to her encounter and resisted the urge to sneer. **"-if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else." **I added on.

**"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?" **She demanded, her expression slightly shocked and her tone slightly offended. I resisted the urge to laugh, though there was definitely nothing funny about this situation.

**"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you." **I reminded her, remembering what they had told me about her before I went to see her. I had never believed it, but tonight made it obvious. I stared at her, gauging her expression and expecting another outburst or more attitude. Instead I was shocked by her expression. She looked truly hurt, and suddenly her eyes were filling up with tears. I felt shocked.

**"Why is it wrong to… I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it." **I felt myself begin to become undone again, my anger fading slightly.

**"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in your hands." **I tried to keep my tone to the same, wanting to still make it clear I was not happy with her, though I could feel my angry expression slipping as I watched her, looking so vulnerable. **"If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."** I reminded her.

**"But you're saying I can't." **She stated. I was about to lecture her again when I was suddenly reminded of when I was her ago. I turned away from her, remembering how I had been at her age, how I had felt. I began to tell her the story, feeling vulnerable once again around her, feeling like she seemed to bring things out of me.

**"When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction…" **I sighed, suddenly pushing away the guilt and sadness that filled me at the memory. **"And it's too late." **I finished, almost to myself. I pushed the feelings away, aware that she was watching me.

**"Jesse's a Zeklos," **She announced suddenly, and I realised she had caught on to why I was so angry. How did she do that?

**"I know." **I tried to keep my tone calm, though I was definitely rather slightly miffed.

**"Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?" **She asked me, and I could feel her probing for answers. I hated how she seemed to hit the nail on the head.

**"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel." **I stated, feeling slightly bitter. Rose shook her head, clearly not agreeing with me.

**"But it does bother you. You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him." **I turned to her, surprised, once again unnerved at how well she seemed to read me, seemed to know things about me. She appraised me slightly, and I felt myself becoming more and more unhinged. I quickly brought up my usual walls, putting my normal expressionless face back on and worked to keep my voice calm.

**"It doesn't matter how I feel. They come first. Protecting them**." He stated. Rose nodded.

**"Yeah. They do." **She admitted. I appraised her for a second. It was obvious she understood the need to protect Moroi - protect Lissa, and it had been clear from her training she was working hard to protect the Princess. Whatever Rose may be, it was clear she took the protection of the Princess seriously. I was aware that we was both silently, and quickly decided to question her now that we had both calmed down.**"You told me you want to fight, to really fight. Is that still true?" **I asked her.

**"Yes. Absolutely." **I saw the determination in her expression, the firmness of her voice.

**"Rose… I can teach you, but I have to believe you're dedicated. Really dedicated. I can't have you distracted by things like this." I gestured to the lounge where she sat. "Can I trust you?" **I asked her, my voice completely serious as I appraised her, looking for a sign. Again she looked slightly vulnerable but at the same time fierce.

**"Yes. I promise." **I felt like smiling at her tone, so sure. I resisted however, keeping my expression the same.

**"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but until you've seen how strong they are and how fast… well, you can't even imagine. So I can't stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more trainings. It'll take up more of your time. You won't have much left for your homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot." **

I knew part of what I was saying was out of jealousy, that it was to do with keeping her too busy to spend time with the Zeklos boy again as well as training her. I hated feeling this way, so… young and full of emotions.

**"It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it." **She promised me, her expression still as fierce. I studied her expression, taking in her set jaw, her bright eyes and glowing expression. It was clear she meant it and I felt relieved. I nodded, believing her.

**"We'll start tomorrow" **

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: 

Daymmm, jealous Dimitri hehe I LOVE IT :P hehe...


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: 

Awww [: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Glad to see everybody's enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it :D Anywhoo, here's the next chapter (and of course, I'll have the next one up shortly as well since I'm pretty bored :/ I was supposed to be going out tonight, but I need to save my money for going out next week xD So staying at home with a bottle of wine is tonight's plan [: Man, I feel like my dad :l …

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

"…_**You won't have much left for your homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot." **_

_I knew part of what I was saying was out of jealousy, that it was to do with keeping her too busy to spend time with the Zeklos boy again as well as training her. I hated feeling this way, so… young and full of emotions._

_**"It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it." **_

_She promised me, her expression still as fierce. I studied her expression, taking in her set jaw, her bright eyes and glowing expression. It was clear she meant it and I felt relieved. I nodded, believing her._

_**"We'll start tomorrow" **_

_**

* * *

**_

I'd found as the next few day's passed that teaching Rose physical hand to hand training was a lot harder than I thought. Although she was a brilliant student and definitely picked up on everything I taught her so quickly, even going as far as to tone down her whining during these sessions, thing's were still difficult for me. Being so close to her - even if we was fighting - seemed to stir emotions in me I was afraid to name, afraid to admit.

Then there was talking with her. She never seemed to cease to amaze me, and every time we talked she seemed to draw more and more out of me than I intended, be it where I was brought up, my likes, dislikes or even simple things such as my age - everything I usually kept to myself _this_ novice seemed to talk out of me.

I tried to go about my duties as ordinarily as I could, trying not to let up on my inner turmoil obvious to those around me, those I worked with, keeping it a secret how I lay in bed most nights after splitting up that party with the image of Rose half naked running through my mind. It made not being physically aware of her during these practices that much harder.

Today was the same.

I tried to keep the lesson as formal as I could, throwing up all my barriers and keeping as calm and collected as I could, like I had been taught when I was in school, keeping my voice and expressions in check. I stood opposite her on the practice mats, my arms crossed across me chest and prepared for the lesson. The first half were always verbal, with me asking her questions and her answering. Today was no different.

**"What's the first problem you'll run into when facing a Strigoi?" **I fired at her.

**"They're immortal?" **

**"Think of something more basic." **I prompted, and her face turned curious as she pondered the question more closely.

**"They could be bigger than me. And stronger." **She answered finally and I nodded, pleased with that answer.

**"That makes it difficult but not impossible. You can usually use a person's extra height and weight against them." **I informed her, before walking her through some basic moves she could use, though I avoided actually letting her try them for a while, first making sure she knew how to do them precisely first. I was still hesitant to let her get too close to me, all to aware of the affect she seemed to have. Unfortunately for me, however, Rose was a fast learner and I couldn't put off letting her try it. I steeled myself, making sure my emotions were in check before I finally turned to her, stopping the demonstrations

**"Go ahead, try to hit me." **I offered, standing opposite her though she didn't need prompting anymore. Immediately she lunged forwards aiming a blow for my head. Instantly I sprung forwards myself, blocking her attack and knocking her down on the mat. Instantly, however, she was back up moving towards me again going for another attack. We kept this up for a while longer; Rose attacking, me blocking, her falling, her getting back up and trying all over again.

Eventually she finally gave up, standing opposite me with her arms raised in defeat. She was breathing heavily and she looked slightly pissed off. I stood back calmly.

**"Okay, what am I doing wrong?" **She demanded.

**"Nothing." **I answered. She stared at me like I was stupid, and again I worked to keep my face straight and not smile. I always felt like smiling when I was around Rose, it's another thing that made me feel so uncomfortable around her.

**"If I wasn't doing anything wrong, I'd have rendered you unconscious by now." **I resisted rolling my eyes at her statement. Is that what she had been trying to do?

**"Unlikely. Your moves are all correct, but this is the first time you've really tried. I've done it for years."** I reminded her, and she shook her head at me and rolled her own eyes.

**"Whatever you say, Grandpa. Can we try it again?" **She asked. I glanced at the clock on the far wall and shook my head, feeling slightly disappointed that my time with Rose was up, and that I now had to get ready myself for the banquet tonight. I tried to mask that, however and instead kept my tone as casual as I could.

**"We're out of time. Don't you want to get ready?" **She suddenly looked up at the clock I had just glanced at and instantly her expression brightened.

**"Hell, yeah, I do." **She announced, and instantly I began to head out of the gym, smiling as I walked ahead of her. Her excitement seemed to be infectious, since suddenly I was looking forwards to this banquet that earlier I hadn't given two thoughts about. This girl truly was lethal.

Suddenly I heard a slight grunt behind me, and instantly I tensed, recognising the sound. She was trying to attack me again. I spun around, meeting her attack and grabbing her arms, throwing her to the ground in the process and pinning her there. Underneath me I felt the vibrations run through her as she groaned, clearly annoyed that her 'surprise' attack had failed.

**"I didn't do anything wrong!" **She sounded shocked and frustrated, and I could feel my guardian mask slipping as I tried not to laugh.

**"The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time." **I informed her, trying not to grin.

**"Would it have really made a difference if I'd been quiet?" **She asked, clearly not impressed. I pretended to consider this seriously.

**"No. Probably not." **I told her at last, which earned me a sigh. Again I repressed a laugh when I was suddenly aware of her eyes on my face, admiring me. Instantly my humour dried up as my body became aware of how close we was, a small part of my mind screaming at me. 'This is what you think about! It's happening!' I ignored the voice, instead focusing the feel of the girl beneath me, my legs entwined with hers, my chest flush against hers as my arms grasped her wrists firmly, keeping her in place.

My mind felt dazed as inappropriate thoughts ran through it, thoughts of me closing the space between us, of me slowly sliding my arm down her arm from her wrist to her hip pulling her closer towards me, bringing my head down slightly, closing up the space between us and touching my lips to hers…

**"So um… you got any other moves to show me?" **My mind suddenly seemed clear as she spoke as I had to fight back my own thoughts and resist the urge to smile at the sound of her laboured breathing. Clearly this had had an effect on her, too, and knowing this made me pleased, pleased that she could feel the strange tension that had been building between us, that she too, was aware of it, aware of _me _just as much as i was aware of _her_. Instead of smiling, however, I worked on keeping my voice and expressions in check as I shifted up off her back on my feet, all the while ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my head and the want of my body - both telling me to stay like that and to pull her closer.

Both of which was entirely wrong of me to feel and want.

**"Come on. We should go." **Was all i said, however, and I was pleased at how clam my voice was and pleased at the control I had as I walked away from her and out of the gym, refusing to look back. I didn't think I could control myself if I did. Instead I made my way to my room to get ready for tonight, my mind still replaying everything that had happened as my body still tingled from the touch to hers.

It would be a long night, that was for sure.

After a quick shower, I made my way over to the commons to join the other Guardians. The common room had been transformed for the queen's arrival with classy tablecloths and vases spilling with flowers - but I seen the hall like this before, so it hardly held my attention. Instead i focused my attention on the task at hand, and after taking up my position along the wall of the common along with the other Guardians, I quickly got engrossed in my task of observing the room without really looking like I was overseeing everything going on. It was a Guardian trick that we all knew fairly well, and instantly i was engrossed with my duty.

Really, though, my mind was still thinking about Rose.

When the Royals finally made their entrance, we all bowed in response, and instantly I went on alert at their arrival, stepping up my observation. The queen began to rounds speaking to the Royal students, and instantly I zoned out, not really interested in Royal Moroi affairs. Though i lived in their world, their affairs did not interest me in the slightest unless it affected me or my job directly. This of course did not. Again my mind began drifting towards Rose when the queen said a name that _did_ spark my attention.

**"Vasilisa Dragomir."** Instantly I tensed at the queens singling out my ward. I was aware of the silence filling the room as everyone held their breaths to hear what the queen would say - me included. It was rare for her to single students out like this, making this situation all the more intense. I resisted the urge to look towards them.

**"We heard you had returned. We are glad to have the Dragomirs back, even though only one remains. We deeply regret the loss of your parents and your brother; they were among the finest of the Moroi, their deaths a true tragedy. You have an interesting name, many heroines in Russian fairy tales are named Vasilisa. Vasilisa the Brave, Vasilisa the Beautiful. They are different young women, all having the same name and the same excellent qualities: strength, intelligence, discipline, and virtue. All accomplish great things, triumphing over their adversaries. **

**Likewise, the Dragomir name commands its own respect. Dragomir kings and queens have ruled wisely and justly in our history. They have used their powers for miraculous ends. They have slain Strigoi, fighting right alongside their guardians. They are royal for a reason.." **

She paused, and I could feel the tension rising in the room at the weight of her words. Next to me I could see Daniel straining his neck trying to get a look at the queen and the Princess, and I shot him a warning look. He instantly backed down, looking sheepish, though I knew how he felt. I wanted to see the Princess's reactions to the words, too. But unlike Daniel, I knew my place. The queen suddenly carried on her speech, and instantly I could feel the tension in me rising along with worry as i forgot about Daniel.

**"Yes, you are doubly named with power. Your names represent the finest qualities people have to offer and hearken back in time to deeds of greatness and valour." **She paused, and once again I felt the urge to look over. I bit it back fiercely.

**"But, as you have demonstrated, names don't make a person. Nor do they have any bearing on how that person turns out." **Instantly I could feel the intake of breaths from around the room at the verbal snub the queen had issued the Princess, along with my own worry at how she had taken it. She was my ward, after all, and hearing her be hurt - even if the hurt wasn't physical - brought out the protective side of me. But I also knew my station, and instead returned to my regular Guardian duty trying to ignore everything around me though it was difficult. I just had to trust that the Princess would be alright.

The rest of the evening went by pretty swiftly, the whole time my thoughts on Rose, wondering what she was doing. After the dinner had ended I had watched her rush out of the hall following the Princess, and instantly I knew that she was going after her after feeling her emotions through the bond, followed soon after by Mia Rinaldi - a none Royal Moroi who I had seen often about the Academy - and a group of her friends. She had always been surrounded by friends of hers, and I wondered if she was as concerned for the Princess as Rose was. As the evening drew to an end, myself and the other Guardians were dismissed, with only a few carrying on their shifts in the commons. Lucky for me, tonight wasn't my shift.

I hurried out of the commons immediately, making my way outside into the Garden in the hopes that perhaps Rose was still close. I wasn't sure what my rush was - or even my reasoning for wanting to see her - but I couldn't resist the urge that I had been resisting all night. I'd find an excuse when it came to it, all i knew was that i wanted to see her, talk to her even.

Spotting the three girls in the small courtyard, I began to make my way over to them when I suddenly caught on the tense mood and also their positions, Rose standing close to Mia Rinadli as though they were both engaged in some sort of verbal battle. I tensed for the fight I sensed coming and strode over to the group, my expression grim.

I assessed Rose as the immediate threat here - being she was at least twice the size of the Moroi girl and twice as strong- and I stood next to her, crossing my arms to show that I meant business. Fighting with me during our lessons was one thing. Fighting Moroi, however, was another matter completely.

**"Everything all right?" **I asked the group, watching the Rinadli girl shift uncomfortably at my arrival. Her eyes swept over me, clearly appreciative, but i ignored it professionally. I was used to the girls at the Academy looking at me this way that it no longer had no effect on me, not that it ever really did. I knew my place, and i also knew that i wasn't interested in a relationship. I had a job to do here, and i would carry that job out without distractions.

**"Sure thing, Guardian Belikov. We were just swapping family stories. Ever heard Mia's? It's fascinating." **Rose smiled up at me, and i felt a pang of something deep inside me which i pushed away. _No distractions_... I had caught the bitchy undertone of her voice and instantly I felt weary.

**"Come on." **The Rinadi girl suddenly spoke up, speaking to a group of girls behind her who I had just noticed. They were all shooting me strange looks. They each stalked away, giving both the Princess and Rose looks that clearly stated this battle wasn't over. _Girls_. I felt like sighing at the stereotypical aspect of this whole situation after having to listen to it from my sisters as they came back from their own school holidays. It seemed such things went on at every school, no matter what country. Some things never changed.

I turned to Rose, feeling suddenly worn out, knowing this was just a catty girl fight.

**"I'm supposed to take you back to your dorm. You weren't about to just start a fight, were you?" **The first part was a lie, but I knew she wouldn't question it. Tonight with the Royal visit Kirova had been far too distracted to pay attention to Rose to make sure she got back to her room on curfew or not, but I supposed Rose would hardly know that. The second part, of course, I already knew the answer too.

**"Of course not, I don't start fights where people can see them." **She told me, her eyes still focused on where the Rinaldi girl had vacated. I heard the Princess groan.

**"Rose…"**

**"Let's go. Good night, Princess." **I told her, not in the mood for this any more. It was bad enough hearing it all from my sisters for all those years, never mind standing in the middle of it with Rose. I turned to walk away, aware that she wasn't following. I paused with my back still to them, giving them some privacy.

**"You going to be okay, Liss?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Liss…" **

**"I told you, I'm fine. You've got to go." **There was a pause, and a moment later Rose came to stand beside me, which i took as a hint she was ready to go. I began to lead the way across the garden, now leading her back to the Dhampir dorms. Rose was silent as we walked.

**"We may need to add an extra training on self-control." **I noted as we walked, wondering if she was always this... aggressive with other students, particularly girls.

**"I have plenty of self contr- hey!" **I turned as she shouted, looking around for the subject of her call to see Christian Ozera - another Moroi royal walking past us towards the other side of the garden we had just come from. He had stopped at her call, clearly looking uncomfortable and i wondered what the situation was this time, feeling a little uneasy.

**"You going to see Lissa?" **Rose demanded at him. I could tell instantly that these two did not get on as Ozera gave her a rebellious look.

**"What if I am?" **He retorted. I could see that that answer was not one Rose cared to hear.

**"Rose, this isn't the time," **I stated, sensing another argument.

**"Why don't you just leave her alone? Are you so messed up and desperate for attention that you can't tell when someone doesn't like you?" **She spat at him, and I could tell the statement had got to him. Christian scowled at her, clearly annoyed. Rose was fuming and she didn't give him a chance to retort this time.

**"You're some crazy stalker, and she knows it. She's told me all about your weird obsession… how you're always hanging out in the attic together, how you set Ralf on fire to impress her. She thinks you're a freak, but she's too nice to say anything."** She informed him, her voice laced with dislike. The Ozera kid looked clearly hurt, though he instantly tried to mask the look. I myself was trying to work out her words. Attic? Setting fire to somebody? Clearly there was something i was missing here.

**"But you aren't too nice?" **He asked, though it sounded more like a statement, one that I was beginning to believe, especially tonight. Rose seemed to be in a truly bad mood, and when she was in a bad mood she really was a force to be reckoned with, especially verbally.

**"No. Not when I feel sorry for someone." **She answered, and I could see the fire in her eyes. It seemed these two really didn't get on, and from the look of this conversation, Rose seemed to be really upsetting the Ozera kid. Instantly I felt angry myself towards her, feeling disappointed at her for the first time today.

**"Enough." **I ordered, and began to steer Rose away from the Ozera kid, who seemed frozen with shock and hurt.

**"Thanks for 'helping,' then." **He snapped back at her as I lead her away.

**"No problem." **She called, her voice still dripping with dislike. I shook my head at the childishness of it all. I lead her towards the female Dhampir dorms and instantly she began to stalk inside, clearly still in a foul mood. She didn't even say a word as she left, and I felt a slight twinge of hurt at it, which was ridiculous really. Why should it matter if she says good night or whatever?

Only it did to me, and again I was aware of how wrong that was.

I made my way back towards my own room, feeling drained. Climbing in bed, I once again fell back in my normal bedtime routine of laying in bed, the image of Rose half naked running through my mind, only this time it was coupled with the image of her laying under me, of the feel of her pressed against me…

Something had to be done about my inappropriate feelings towards her, that much was for certain.

* * *

Authors Note: 

Hope you liked it !


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: 

Aaaaand here's chapter ten [:

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_**"Enough," **__I ordered, and began to steer Rose away from the Ozera kid, who seemed frozen with shock and hurt._

_**"Thanks for 'helping,' then," **__He snapped back at her as I lead her away._

_**"No problem," **__She called, her voice still dripping with dislike. I shook my head at the childishness of it all. I lead her towards the female Dhampir dorms and instantly she began to stalk inside, clearly still in a foul mood. She didn't even say a word as she left, and I felt a slight twinge of hurt at it, which was ridiculous really. Why should it matter if she says good night or whatever? _

_Only it did to me, and again I was aware of how wrong that was._

_I made my way back towards my own room, feeling drained. Climbing in bed, I once again fell back in my normal bedtime routine of laying in bed, the image of Rose half naked running through my mind, only this time it was coupled with the image of her laying under me, of the feel of her pressed against me…_

_Something had to be done about my inappropriate feelings towards her, that much was for certain._

_

* * *

_

I knew that trying to sleep was a lost cause, especially once I had began the 'Rose thought train' as I referred to it. Instead I flicked on one of my side lamps and began to work through a couple of chapters on my novel, hoping the storylines of the wild west would distract me enough to allow sleep to peacefully consume me. I had been reading for an hour or so when the sudden beep of my cell phone almost made me leap out of the bed in surprise.

Reaching over for it I glanced down at the caller ID with wonder, curious at to who would be calling me at this time.

"**Paula?" **I asked, confused as to why the Guardian dorm matron would be calling me at such an hour. **"What's wrong?" **I asked, wondering if there was some sort of problem that they needed my help with. I heard her sigh on the other end, clearly not impressed herself with having to call me, her voice low as though she was trying to avoid being heard. My interest spiked.

"**Sorry for calling so late Belikov, but there's a novice down here who wants to see you…" **I felt my heart rate suddenly pick up. There was only one novice who I knew who would be reckless enough to risk calling for me like this at such an hour. Instantly though, I was on high alert.

"**I'll be right down." **I told her, hanging up my phone as I leaped out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and a loose black top. Slipping my feet into a pair of black sneakers I made my way out of my room and down the stairs, pushing them open expectantly.

Rose stood a little to the side of the matron sitting close to where I had just come from, her face impassive, though it had been clear from her tone she did not approve of this behaviour. However, one look at Rose's face and I knew the reason she was here, and instantly I felt the tension in me rising as I said one word - or name, rather.

**"Lissa." **

Rose nodded, and without another word to one another we quickly made our way over to the Moroi dorm. The mid-afternoon sun shone down on the two of us, and instantly I felt the warmth the feeble rays offered. It wasn't often I got a 'night' shift - which was daytime in our world - so any chance to feel the sun was bliss to me. I didn't let me enjoyment showed however, as I stayed calm and poised for whatever was to come.

We stepped into the Moroi dorm and was instantly confronted with the Moroi dorm matron, who made as if to stop us. I gave her a look, signalling with this was serious and she instantly backed down as we swiftly made out way to the Princesses' room with her following. When we had reached the door, Rose turned to face us, her expression worried.

**"She's in the bathroom." **She informed us before heading into the room. I hesitated, a little caught off guard to hear she was in the bathroom though the matron instantly stepped forwards to follow. Immediately Rose was there, stopping her.

**"She's too upset. Let me talk to her alone first." **I saw her eyes flicker to me, as though looking for backup. I considered this a moment, wondering what the situation could be that the Princess was alone in her bathroom upset. Eventually I agreed.

**"Yes. Give them a minute." **I told the matron, who stared at me in shock as Rose shut the door slightly, though not fully, just enough so that we couldn't hear anything going on inside. The matron - who's name I believed to be Cathy - gave me a look that clearly showed she wasn't impressed with all this.

"**What's the meaning of this Belikov? You know Rose isn't allowed here, it's past curfew!" **I nodded, feeling on edge as the moments ticked by with no response from Rose.

"**I am aware of that." **Was I all I said to the matron, who was still staring at me in shock.

"**Then what are you doing bringing her here?" **She demanded, her anger now showing at my lack of answers. I resisted rolling my eyes, in no mood for Cathy tonight. She was too eccentric for my liking.

"**She needed to check on the Princess."**

"**Check on the Princess? Why? Is there something wrong with the Princess I have not been informed of?" **She had taken a step towards me, and I instantly felt my own anger bubbling up at this insufferable women, though I kept it in check along with my expression. My tone, however, was slightly harder. I was becoming impatient.

"**No, there is nothing wrong with the Princess you needed to be informed of. Now if you'll excuse me…" **I had suddenly had enough of waiting out here with Cathy, and pushed open the dorm rooms door, my eyes instantly moving to the bed, wondering if it would show the gore of another dead fox. The sheets were clean, however, and instantly I made my way over to the bathroom door, knocking. I heard muffled voices from the other side.

**"It's okay, come on." **It was Rose's voice. I knocked on the door, wanting to know what 'it' was.

**"Rose?" **I called out.

**"Just a sec" **She responded, before the sound of the water running from the sink. I hesitated with my hand near the handle, wondering what was going on before I was aware Cathy had moved up beside me.

**"We're coming in" **She called, and pushed my hand away as she barged into the bathroom. I stepped in with her, taking in the situation, rushing to the girls instantly as I took in the blood smeared on the Princess's face. My eyes widened in shock. She seemed to realise and instantly she spoke up, her words slightly rushed.

**"It's not mine" **She promised, though I wasn't sure I was convinced. **"It… it's the rabbit…" **She suddenly stammered, and instantly I began to look her over, looking for confirmation of her words. She seemed unharmed, anyway, and I was relieved before my mind them processed her words. Rabbit?

**"What rabbit?" **I asked, and instantly she turned, pointing the trash can. He hand shook slightly.

**"I cleaned it up. So Natalie wouldn't see." **My eyes widened at her words as I made my way over to the trash can, wanting to see for myself. Rose had followed, and instantly I felt sick. It was hard to tell clearly if it was a rabbit, since it seemed to be primary just blobs of gore and bloody tissues, but it was clearly something. Something that should not be in the Princesses' room.

I turned back to the Princess, bending so I was eye level with her. I reached to the toilet paper and ripped off several pieces of tissue, handing them to her gently.

**"Tell me what happened." **I asked, and she instantly launched into her story, her voice hesitant.

**"I came back about an hour ago. And it was there. Right there in the middle of the floor. Torn apart. It was like it had…exploded." **She suddenly sniffed, and instantly I felt my heartstrings pull. **"I didn't want Natalie to find it, didn't want to scare her… so I-I cleaned it up. Then I just couldn't… I couldn't go back…" **Her voice began to waver towards the end before she finally burst out in tears. I leaned back, glancing towards the Cathy as she suddenly spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

**"No one should be able to get into those rooms! How is this happening?" **She demanded. That was what I wanted to know. I turned to the Princess again.

**"Do you know who did it?" **I asked her, trying to keep my tone as gentle as I could though inside I was livid with anger. Who would be sick enough to do something like this? The princess twisted her body, reaching in her pajama bottoms pocket and brining out a crumpled piece of paper soaked through with blood as she showed us it. I felt my blood boil at the words scrawled across it.

'_I know what you are. You won't survive being here. I'll make sure of it. Leave now. It's the only way you might live through this.'_

Cathy suddenly whirled around, her expression clearly determined as she began to stalk out of the room, livid.

**"I'm getting Ellen." **She announced, and I agreed. This was definitely a serious matter that needed Kirova's attention.

**"Tell her we'll be at the clinic." **I told her as she was leaving and I saw her nod briefly. Once she had left I turned back to the Princess, suddenly worried for her.

**"You should lie down." **I told her, knowing that this had obviously been a distressful event for her. She was clearly shaken up, though she made no attempt to move. Rose stepped forwards, linking her arm through hers and began to lead her out of the room.

**"Come on, Liss. Let's get you out of here." **I followed them both, keeping on high alert as we left. As we entered the clinic, a nurse stepped forwards and after taking one look at Lissa offered to wake up one of the Doctors, her face a mask of concern. I shook my head at her.

**"She just needs to rest." **I formed her, and she nodded, her eyes taking in the sight of the clearly distressed Princess leaning on Rose heavily. Without another word, she lead us towards the clinics many narrow beds and offered one to the Princess to take. With the help of Rose, Lissa was soon stretched out across one of them, still looking shaken up. Kirova entered shortly after we did followed by three on duty Guardians. Kirova clearly looked angry, and I knew she had been informed of the situation from Cathy - saving me the trouble of having to explain it to her now. She began to question the Princess, but instantly Rose was standing in front of her, blocking her efforts.

**"Leave her alone! Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it? Let her get some sleep first!" **She shouted, and instantly I cringed. She still lacked discipline, and i knew that reflected on me.

**"Miss Hathaway, you're out of line as usual. I don't even know what you're doing here." **She looked around as though looking for the culprit, and instantly I stepped forwards.

"**Kirova… do you mind if I speak to you privately in the hall for a moment?" **She gave me a look that indicated that she did mind, but never the less allowed me to lead her out into the hallway, her expression disapproving.

"**What is the meaning of this Belikov? Why is Rose out of her room after hours?" **She demanded, though her voice was just a whisper. She was definitely angry.

"**Rose came to me earlier and told me that there was a problem with the Princess. I brought her here" **I informed her, and instantly I saw her face twist to confusion.

"**Rose came to you? How could she had known…" **She muttered, though I instantly stepped in.

"**Their bond. It's clear that Rose had sensed the Princess's distress and instantly stepped forwards to report it. We're lucky she did, the Princess seemed to have been trying to clear the mess herself…"**

"**Well." **She seemed suddenly at a loss for words. **"Be that as it may, it does not give her the right to be here now! She's already on probation, and she had no right to tag along. It's doubtful her being here is of any use to the situation…" **I held up my hand to silence her as i stepped in for Rose's defense. **  
**

"**In all due respect, Ellan, I think Rose being here is the perfect solution. It's clear the Princess has been emotionally shook up during this ordeal. What she needs now isn't us lecturing her or asking questions, it's a friend. She needs Rose there." **Kirova stopped to stare at me a while, obviously assessing my words. Eventually she sighed.

"**Fine." **She announced, though she clearly wasn't happy about it. Without another word we both made our way back into the room and turned to address Rose and the Princess.

**"You may stay with her for a little while. We'll have janitors do further cleaning and investigation in the bathroom and your room, Miss Dragomir, and then discuss the situation in detail in the morning." **I saw Rose appraise me as she spoke before turning her attention back to the Princess.**  
**

**"Don't wake Natalie, I don't want to scare her. I cleaned up everything in the room anyway." **The Princess whispered, though Kirova looked doubtful. With a nod to me and the other three guardians as I sign it was time for us to go, Kirova lead the way out of the room, leaving the two girls in peace, though I had wanted to stay.

Once we was outside, Kirova stopped to turn to each of us, firing off instructions quickly.

"**Marcus, go to Cathy in the Moroi dorms and see to it the… mess is cleared. Also check for any signs of forced entry or anything else that shouldn't be there. God forbid any other dead animals are in the room." **With a nod, Marcus tore off across the campus towards the Moroi dorms. Next, Kirova turned to the other two Guardians

"**Ralph, James, go see to it that security is stepped up at the Moroi dorms. I want to make sure the only ones getting into the Princess's dorm room are herself and her roommate. Nobody else. Question Cathy and the matron before her for information. I want to know who went in that room and what time starting from this morning." **They each nodded as they in turn tore off towards the Moroi dorms. That just left me.

"**Dimitri… I want a full report on what happened tonight on my desk by tomorrow morning. I expect you to tell me exactly what happened tonight since i assume the Princess will have informed you." **I nodded my head, and instantly Kirova relaxed, suddenly looking concerned and tired. It was obvious that this ordeal was tiring for her as well, and that she had been woken up form sleeping to see to this.

"**I'm not sure what's going on here, but this is more than a teenagers idea of a sick joke. I want this to end, now. That girl has been through enough in her life without this added on top of it all…"** She sighed, before giving me one last look. **"Well, that's all. Get some rest Belikov. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." **With a final nod to me - which I returned - she began to make her own way towards the Moroi dorms, leaving me alone outside the clinic.

I turned, giving the doors one last wistful glance before making my way back to my own room now feeling tired enough to sleep, my mind still going over who could have done this and their reasoning, the words in the note swirling in my mind.

Whoever it was, clearly wanted the Princess gone.

* * *

Authors Note: 

[: Should have the next chapter up tomorrow since I'm off to bed now ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it :D


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: 

Sorry this took so long! I wanted to have it written before I went camping with my friends but the day I wanted to write it one of my friends asked me to come round and help her set up her tent early xD So I've been without internet for like, 3 days ]: bad times. Any who! Hopefully will get a few chapters up today / tomorrow to make up for loss, sorry about that! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and it makes me go all fuzzy knowing you're all enjoying this ^_^

Also, out of curiosity, who do you guys think Rose should be with? Adrian or Dimitri? (: Personally I'm torn (why not have both :P ) I just can't pick between the two ): I'm looking forwards to Last Sacrifice soo much! :D

* * *

Answers to some reviews:

natalie9083 - haha I know what you mean XD When I start reading a fanfic I usually get right into it, and I hate waiting for updates ]: I'm usually pretty quick at updating, so hopefully this wont happen again [: Thanks for the review and for waiting for this!

laura the book lover - :D I know! He *tries* to ignore the attraction but what happens, happens! ;) I'm waiting eagerly for this lust charm scene D: That will be awkward to write lol :P I love it when he's jealous too, especially when he tired to deny it lol :D

ll-CrazyBear-ll - thanks! Hopefully I will be doing all the books in his POV, I'm really enjoying writing this ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's canon characters / places. The only part that are mine and those that I have added to the story - mostly Dimitri's thoughts. This is purely a fanfic for your reading pleasure - I do not profit from it except from reading nice reviews :D

* * *

Recap:

_"__**Dimitri… I want a full report on what happened tonight on my desk by tomorrow morning. I expect you to tell me exactly what happened tonight since i assume the Princess will have informed you."**_

_I nodded my head, and instantly Kirova relaxed, suddenly looking concerned and tired. It was obvious that this ordeal was tiring for her as well, and that she had been woken up form sleeping to see to this._

_"__**I'm not sure what's going on here, but this is more than a teenagers idea of a sick joke. I want this to end, now. That girl has been through enough in her life without this added on top of it all…"**__ She sighed, before giving me one last look. __**"Well, that's all. Get some rest Belikov. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." **_

_With a final nod to me - which I returned - she began to make her own way towards the Moroi dorms, leaving me alone outside the clinic._

_I turned, giving the doors one last wistful glance before making my way back to my own room now feeling tired enough to sleep, my mind still going over who could have done this and their reasoning, the words in the note swirling in my mind._

_Whoever it was, clearly wanted the Princess gone._

_

* * *

_

It took me most of the night to write up my report for Kirova, not that there was much of the night left, anyway. I decided that sleep was clearly out of the equation, I was far too worked up with pent up anger at the rabbit incident to even consider getting some sleep. Instead, I pulled on my sweat pants, a black vest top and my running trainers and decided to run some laps to calm myself down.

Pushing my legs to go as fast as they could I tore off around the track, my breathing laboured and my lungs burning from the push. I had ran almost 5 laps when a figure sprinting up to me from my left caught my attention. Turning my head curiously, I was surprised to see Daniel trying to keep up with me, his eyes wide and pleading for me to slow down which I didn't hesitate to do.

Bracing my arms on my knees I doubled over catching my breath as Daniel finally caught up to me, his own breaths coming out in gasps.

"**Beli… Kov… Kir…ova… wants you." **He managed to gasp out. I didn't bother to answer, instead I just nodded and tore off once again down the track, this time turning off towards my dorm. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I picked up the report I had spent the night writing and set off towards her office aware that the students were finally beginning to wake up and head towards breakfast. I had ran for longer than I had planned.

With a knock on her office door I hesitated outside before she called me in, her voice sounded weary. Making my way into the room, I gave her the formal nod of respect before sitting in one of the seats oposite her desk. She hadn't looked up since I had entered, instead she was hunched over papers scattered across her desk. I waited patiently for her to finish reading whatever was on that paper and for her turn her attention to me.

At long last, with a tired sigh she finally lifted her head, sitting back in her leather chair as she did so, her body sagging against it. Her eyes looked slightly unfocused, dark circles under them with her face looking haggard. She was clearly exhausted. Looking at my expression she rolled her eyes, lifting her hands in defeat with another sigh.

"**I know I know, I look awful. I've already had this from Daniel…" **I smiled slightly but before I could say a word Kirova got to the point. **"Do you have your report?" **I nodded, reaching into my jeans pocket to pull out the three pieces of folded paper. I handed them over calmly, and instantly Kirova was skimming over my words her expression serious.

"**Hmmm…" **Was all she said when she had finished reading them, however, before she folded them back up and placed them down on her desk. **"I don't suppose you got any sleep last night either?" **She asked me finally. I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak before she again carried on speaking.. **"Me either. I just don't understand how all this has happened. Both Cathy and Miyaka swore blind that nobody other that Vasilissa and Natalie entered the room… It doesn't add up."** Kirova shook her head, closing her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. I once again leaned forwards to ask questions of my own before she began to speak again, cutting off whatever I was about to say.

"**Go get some rest Belikov.I suppose you'll need all the rest you can get before your training session with Miss Hathaway." **With her eyes still closed, Kirova waved her hand at me idly, signalling me to leave.

I almost laughed at the gesture, but reframed from doing so, feeling slightly pissed that she hadn't given me the chance to speak once the whole time. I considered staying, speaking my mind but instead I just nodded my head before leaving the room silently. I wasn't in the mood for petty arguments, and any who, I didn't really have much to say. Making my way to my own dorm, I completely ignored the other students as I walked through the commons, hardly in the mood to see the admiring looks the teenage girls gave me or the strange idol worship the male Novices seemed to display.

There was only one female I wanted giving me that look, and only one novice I wanted to look up to me…

She was also the one person I had the most trouble ignoring my ever growing feelings towards lately, though I desperately needed too. It was most definitely…

_Wrong._

I seemed to make it to my own room in a daze, my mind hazy with exhaustion of my own. It had been a long night, and after setting my alarm for an hour before my practice session with Rose, I welcomed the dreamless, Rose-free sleep, knowing that in just a few hours I would be seeing her again, and things wouldn't be so simple.

When I woke up it took me just 20 minutes to shower and dress ready for the practice session with Rose. I began to set the mats up, my mind in a comfortable hum as I waited for her to arrive, my body feeling tense from the wait. But it didn't take long for her to arrive, and instantly I felt my tension lifting just from the sight of her, all my other worries about the incident with the Princess lifting just by looking into her brown eyes - only there was something off about her that instantly had me worried and on edge.

She seemed to almost rush through the practices, her mind seemingly elsewhere and instantly I knew something was bothering her, though from the far off look she had I bit back the questions I would normally have asked her. Instead I left her be to her thoughts, and like any other practice she practically flew out of the door at the end without a word to me.

But unlike the other sessions, instead of just feeling the strange loss I usually felt - like apart of me was missing, I was now filled with worry. It was obvious she was unhappy about something and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. A part of my mind knew that I wasn't doing this as her mentor, nor was anything I felt for this girl teacher like in the slightest. My feelings were completely different to those I felt for the other novices, and deep down this knowledge pained me, but at the moment I pushed all those thoughts away. She was all that mattered right now.

Heading towards the Guardian staff room I pushed my way in, searching through the familiar faces of my fellow Guardians for one in particular. Spotting Daniel sat in a corner seat sipping his cup of coffee I instantly made a beeline for him, my actions swift as I agilely made my way to the seat next to him, causing him to look up sort of surprised. I usually went out of my way to sit by myself, so the sudden move to sit next to him obviously had flattered the young Guardian.

"**Afternoon Belikov! You look flustered, feeling alright?" **Idly I wondered what I looked like to everyone else. I had practically ran here from the gym, so my cheeks were probably slightly flushed. I knew, however, my expression would be calm, giving nothing away. I wasn't completely stupid.

"**I'm fine Daniel. Just worried about the Novice I've been teaching. She seemed a little… distracted today." **I decided to not beat about the bush here and tell Daniel the truth. As I spoke his face lost it's usual mirth and turned serious, his expression thoughtful as he shook his head slowly.

"**The Hathaway girl? Yeah, I heard some pretty shocking things about her from some Moroi girls as they passed me. I wasn't sure to believe them of course, we all know what school girls are like"** He laughed slightly, and playing along I laughed with him, though mine wasn't as joyful as his. I decided to press him further.

"**Yes, we do… Out of curiosity, what were these girls saying?" **Again he turned serious, looking down at his cup in his heads instead of at me. Obviously, it wasn't good and I braced myself for whatever was about to come, working on keeping my composure and my expression as uninterested as I could, as though the rumours were merely something that interested me, nothing important. Daniel coughed nervously.

"**Well… I mean, I'm not saying I believe them, just that, well… they were saying that the Hathaway girl… that she, well…" **Again Daniel began to fidget and I resisted the urge to shake him as I became more and more impatient. He cleared his through again looking uncomfortable.

"**What? She did what?" **I pressed, trying to keep my tone casual. Daniel finally looked up at me, his expression troubled.

"**They said that she slept with the Zeklos boy…"** I frowned. I had a feeling that Jesse wouldn't keep his mouth shut about the meeting with her In the lounge, but I had no idea he had took the story to that extreme. I felt my angry rise slightly, my mind filling with the images of me pounding this Jesse's face in for what he's done. Still, I didn't understand why this would have affected her so much. Surely she could withstand a couple of wishful rumours.

"**Is that all?" **I asked, confused. I didn't understand what the fuss had been about, why Daniel had been so uneasy. Rumours about students sleeping with other students went around all the time, this was no different. Still, Daniel continued to look uncomfortable as he shook his head. I felt my head pound quicker. There was more?

"**No, apparently she didn't just sleep with the Zeklos kid, but also his friend, Ralf Sarcozy…" **Again my anger flared up though I didn't let it show. It seemed I'd have to have words with the Sarcozy boy as well. But Daniel wasn't finished talking. After a brief hesitation he carried out speaking. **"… at the same time." **Now I was definitely going to have words with them. Still, I kept my face as calm as I could as I tried to laugh it off.

"**That's ridiculous!" **I laughed, though I was aware that Daniel still stared at me seriously. Clearly there was even more to it. Again my heart pounded wildly. **"Wait… what? There's **_**more**_**?" **I asked stupidly, wondering what more they could possibly have said, or rather, how many other boys had claimed to have slept with her.

"**Well, the thing is, their saying that when Rose slept with them both, she also… well, she also let them drink her blood." **Finally my control snapped, my expression darkening as I felt pure rage fill me as wild thoughts of me actually killing the two _worthless_ Moroi flooded through me. They didn't deserve to live for this. Now I understood why she was so silent during practice, why she had seemed to distant.

Letting Moroi drink from you during sex was considered the lowest of the low in our world, and the fact that these boys both claimed she had left them both do it implied that Rose was the lowest of the low. A blood whore. I felt my anger take over me as I leaped up from my chair, my hands clenched into fists as I felt my anger flood through me. How. _Dare_. They!

I rushed out the room before Daniel could say anything else, if there even was more to say. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't need any more excuses to kill them. As I stepped out of the Guardian lounge I was hit by the blast of icy Montana air and instantly I felt my anger slip slightly as my sense began to return to me. Seeking out those two Moroi was clearly out of the question, as was it against my station. Rumours weren't something I could punish the two for, and I knew deep down that there wasn't anything in my power to do anything.

As I walked down the pathways not really caring where I was going it was then that it hit me. Although there wasn't anything I could do, there was something that I could do to _help_ that didn't go against my Guardian training. Making my way over to the Moroi dorms, I slipped quickly passed Cathy and made my way up the Princess's dorm room, knocking on the door lightly. Instantly she was there answering it, her face questioning.

"**Guardian Belikov? Is something the matter?" **I shook my head, my mind still elated at my idea.

"**No Princess. I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but I was hoping that you could come see Rose." **Again she looked at me confused.

"**Rose? What's wrong?" **I began to describe the rumours when she held up a hand to stop me. It was obvious she knew already.

"**I was hoping she hadn't heard them yet… Where is she?" **

"**In her room. At practice she seemed sort of… distant. I was hoping you could have a talk with her, cheer her up a little bit?" **The Princess nodded, her expression now worried. It was clear she cared for Rose dearly, and I was glad I had thought of this.

"**Yes, let's go." **With that I lead her down the staircase and out the back way that was usually kept locked, though I had my master key on me. Sneakily, we made our way to the Dhampir dorms, and I told the Princess to wait by the back entrance so she was hidden from anyone on duty. After It was clear she was well hidden, I made my way up to the dorm room which I knew Rose lived in alone. After a brief hesitation I knocked, my heard pounding. When she finally answered, I felt as though my heard had been torn in two.

She stood before me, hair dishevelled and clothes badly creased, her face baring the marks of tears and her eyes red rimmed and slightly puffy. It was clear she had been crying. The urge to reach out and hold her protectively in my arms was suddenly overwhelming as I looked at her, and instantly I forced my gaze to the floor, again wondering how those two bastards had it in them to say such things about her.

**"Are you okay?" **My question felt foolish. Of course she wasn't.

**"It doesn't matter if I am, remember? Is Lissa okay? This'll be hard on her."** Again I felt my heart swell slightly with Pride. Even when she was clearly badly hurting she was thinking about the Princess, always worrying about her. It was obvious she would make a great Guardian and seeing that quality in a Novice as young as she was took me by surprise. She was just so… different. Again I felt my emotions beginning to overflow - always dangerous, especially when they was about her - and worked on controlling my expressions.

Without another word, I beckoned for her to follow me back down the back stairs towards where Lissa was. She hesitated by the doorway leading outside as though I was tricking her. Impatiently I gestured for her to come outside, but she remained where she was, uncertain.

**"Five minutes." **I warned them both and I saw Rose step out curiously as though wondering who I was speaking too, and instantly her eyes locked onto Lissa, her expression shifting. Without another word I began to walk away so I wouldn't hear their conversation, retreating behind the building. It was obviously I private moment, and I would give them that. Instead I began to keep watch for any patrolling Guardians.

I gave them exactly five minutes, more for the risk of being caught. Already in the distance I had seen the movements of patrolling Guardians, and to remain out here any longer would raise too many questions. Hesitantly poked my head around the corner of the building.

**"You've got to get back inside, Rose, before someone finds you." **I kept my head poked round as she shot a look at the Princess, her expression panicked as the Princess began to walk backwards towards me so I could escort her back to her dorm.

**"I'll take care of everything this time, Rose. Every thing." **The Princess promised her, before fully turning her back to Rose and stepping around the corner with me. I looked back at Rose to see her shuffling towards the stair way, her expression worried. Before I could do something stupid - like go back there and hug her - I instead focused my attention on escorting the Princess back to her dorm safely. Once we had reached her door, I nodded my head in respect before turning away.

"**Guardian Belikov?" **I hesitated my retreat and turned towards the Princess. She looked worried as well. **"Thanks for tonight. It meant a lot to me, and I'm sure it did to Rose too."** I didn't answer. Instead I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice as my heart was filled with hope at the thought that Rose had appreciated this. Instead I just nodded my head again, before turning back down the hallway and made my way towards my own room, cursing my feelings.

I was too worried about my Novice. I was feeling... things for my Novice that i knew a Guardian, a _Teacher_ shouldn't. My feelings were wrong. Sleep was difficult, my mind still going over the various painful moves i could use on the two Moroi who had caused my Rose so much pain. I was also glad for my ward - Vasilissa - for her help tonight. I wasn't sure what the two girls were worried about, but i knew that deep down that together they would work things out... these were the thoughts that plagued my mind and though i knew that worrying about students was normal, what i was feeling was _not_.

I was in too deep... And the thought of that scared me.

* * *

Authors Note: 

Sorry this was so late! Again, hope you enjoyed it, and should have the next chapter up sometime today to make up for lack of chapters tomorrow (i'm out all day with friends sooo...) Let's see what i can get done today (:


End file.
